Drama Bombs All Around Us
by Alicia Vale
Summary: At Oliver Orville Oakman High, everyone is preparing for a new year, from the adventurous Finn and his pal Jake to sworn enemies Marceline the "Vampire Queen" and the princess of pink Bonnie to the Korean transfer student Raen. But can they prepare for the Enchiridion? Full summary inside. Totally AU. Kinda. Read the full summary and you'll understand!
1. Chapter 1

_**At Oliver Orville Oakman High School, lovingly dubbed Ooo High, everyone is preparing for a new year, from the adventurous Finn and his crazy but cool pal/adopted brother Jake to the princess of pink Bonnibel and the "Vampire Queen" Marceline, longtime foes. Also in attendance is a laid-back Korean transfer studant called Raen, who has her sights set on Jake. And the drama is only beginning; what happens when these five teens stumble upon a banned book called the Enchiridion in the library, a book that takes them into a land of their wildest dreams? What will happen when they discover the real Ooo? Rated for a few totally screwed up things and adult content. WARNING: moves fast, lotsa drama/conflict/resolving/more drama/more conflict**_

**Hey! Everyone looks the same. Except Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum, and Jake. So...I coulda just said Finn and Marceline look the same. Oh well. **

**Jake: Short, with hair the color of his fur and the same eyes**

**Lady Rainicorn: Tall, with hair dyed into a rainbow and the same eyes**

**Princess Bubblegum: The same, but with normal skin**

**Not good descriptions, but then again, descriptions are not too important. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to, own Adventure Time.**

* * *

"Dude! Hey Finn, wake up!" Jake pounced on Finn.

"Aahhh!" Finn jolted awake. "Man! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Finn, but I had to wake you up. It's time for..." Jake banged out a drumroll on the nightstand while Finn sat up and rubbed his eyes, "school! It's your first day of high school, dude!"

"Whoa, really?" Finn jumped up. "Yes! Finally!"

"You're only excited because you're gonna be in the same school as Bonnie again," Jake batted his eyelashes teasingly. Finn blushed and beaned his adopted brother with a pillow.

"No way man!" he protested. The beautiful junior was only half of the reason for his excitement.

"Whatever man," Jake poked Finn. "You'd just better hope you're not stuck in any classes with," he shuddered, "Marceline."

"What? She's a sophomore!" Finn yelped.

"Do you know anything about high school? Freshmen have plenty of classes with sophomores! Especially the classes you're taking," Jake poked Finn again. "And that psycho Vampire Queen has really got it out for you after what you did to her year before last."

"Uh...what'd I do?" Finn asked cluelessly.

"Dude! You accidentally dumped your chocolate milk all over her!"

"She's still mad about that?"

"Muttering curses," Jake assured. Finn shivered. "I think she hates you more than she hates Bonnie," he thought for a moment. "Nah, that much hatred would make the world explode," the boys chuckled. "Anyhow, you're gonna miss the bus."

"AAAAHH!"

In a matter of moments, Finn had thrown on his favorite outfit and was running out the door. The bus was there, so he climbed aboard and sat down, Jake beside him.

The bus lurched into motion, and a few seconds later...

"Hey Finn," hissed a voice. Finn yelped and whirled around to see Marceline leaning up to creepily hiss into his ear. "This year's going to be really fun, don't you think?" he gulped and nodded. "Good. I'd hate to make a bad impression," she added before laughing evilly and walking away.

"Dude. She gives me the creeps," Jake whimpered.

"Chill man. She's gone," Finn assured him. "Plus, she doesn't seem _too_ bad."

"Dude! She's the _Vampire Queen_, remember?" Jake pointed at where the unusually pale girl was sitting alone at the back of the bus.

"Maybe," Finn said thoughtfully. "But I'm gonna go talk to her," he walked back to where the girl was and sat next to her.

"Oh hey Finn!" she said with a sharp-toothed smile. Finn suppressed a gulp. Her presence intimidated him, reminding him of all the vampire stories Jake had told. "What's up?"

"N-nothing much," he stammered. She slid her arm around him. "Please don't smash my skull and breathe my blood mist!" Marceline laughed.

"Why would I do that?" she asked. "Because I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen?"

"Uh..." Marceline laughed again and pulled Finn against her. He chuckled nervously.

"You're not so bad," she said.

"S-so...you're not still mad about the milk?"

"What? Nah, that was years ago. What do you think I am, some monster?" Marceline asked with a raised eyebrow. Finn gave another nervous chuckle.

"It's just that Jake—"

"Jake, huh?" Marceline looked at the cowering boy crouched in the aisle, smirking as she basked in his fear. "I think he's just imagining things. Oh look, we're here," Marceline stood and walked down the aisle, brushing Jake aside. "Oh and Finn..." she looked back over her shoulder. "I really hope we're in some classes together," she said before hissing at Jake and leaving.

* * *

The first half of Finn's day had been boring enough to make him bang his head against a wall.

First he had gone to civics. What a blast. This was followed by homeroom, English, shop, and Spanish. So fun.

Now he had lunch.

Sitting with Jake at a table in a corner of the cafeteria, Finn stared at Bonnie from afar.

"Dude, this is the best table in the whole cafeteria!" Jake said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah," Finn agreed, continuing to stare at Bonnie. That is, until an arm slid around his shoulders and he was pulled into a familiar gray tank top.

"Hey Finn," Marceline greeted him. "Hey Jake," Jake just shrank away from the arm she had casually tossed around his shoulders. The girl laughed and set her bass guitar (oddly designed to look like an ax) against the bench.

"Hey Marceline," Finn said casually. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Check this out," she pulled out her phone and opened up a video file of Psycho Cats. Finn laughed.

"You're wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"…Yeah…" Jake muttered.

"You know, you both seem like pretty cool guys," Marceline said. "Thanks for keeping the table warm for me. But I guess you should probably get going."

"What?" Finn asked. "We were here first!" Marceline sighed.

"Look," she moved Finn's tray to reveal an M. "M for Marceline?"

"Ah man!" Jake moaned.

"I carved it here the first day of my freshman year, so no one else would ever sit here. I eat alone."

"You can't take our table!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can," Marceline said.

"N-no you can't!" Jake stood up for his buddy. Marceline hissed, and Jake hid behind Finn.

"Seriously though, it's been nice meeting you. Really guys," Marceline stood and pushed them away.

"Get back here and fight me, lady!" Finn shook his fist. Marceline laughed and threw his backpack at him.

"Dude! She's the Vampire Queen! She'll _kill_ you!" Jake tugged on his sleeve. Marceline laughed again and sank her sharp teeth into a red apple, not reassuring either of the boys.

"I don't care. She can't—"

"Come on man. We should go table hunting!"

"What?"

"No, seriously! Table hunting is wild! Plus, we're good as long as we're together."

"Jake, you always know what to say."

"!"

"Haha, alright. I'm convinced. Let's go!" the two of them headed off together. A series of misfortunes ensued, until they finally found the perfect table in the opposite corner of Marceline's. "So...what now?"

"Let's invite the other tables and party!" Jake exclaimed. They cranked up a nearby radio and started dancing.

"I'm feeling good man," Finn said. "I'm feeling like...like nothing could go wrong."

"Hey Finn," Marceline said from behind him.

"Ah!"

"Pretty awesome party you got here. I just wanna show you something. This table belongs to me!" she swept aside a tray to reveal an M.

"What!" Jake shouted.

"You can't take our table twice!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes I can!" Marceline sang, strumming her guitar. Surprisingly, nobody was interfering. Lunch was pretty much free time.

"Argh! It's fighting time!" Finn screamed.

"No, Finn! She's the Vampire Queen, remember? And we're fine as long as we're together, blahblahbleeblahbloop, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Finn turned to Marceline. "Alright, I'll let you have this table. But only because Jake is my pal, and he's better than all of your tables combined!" he exclaimed. Marceline smirked.

"You know, you're right. I guess I'll just take him too!" she pulled Jake close to her, holding him still. "I'll bite him a little...maybe turn him into a zombie..." she laughed. Finn knew she was only teasing, but he was furious.

"Let go of Jake!" he cried.

"Make me!" she hissed. Finn smacked her away from Jake and pulled his buddy away.

"You okay?"

"No one makes _me_ let go of Jake!" Marceline shouted. A circle cleared as she grabbed her guitar and swung it.

"Whoa!" Finn gasped as the blade nearly took off his head. It really was an ax! Finn shook his head to clear frightened thoughts and leaped at the girl. She shoved him back.

"You're pathetic, little boy," she growled.

"No, you're pathetic!" he spat at her—and literally spat at her. Oops. She hissed angrily as he sprang at her again. She dodged and whacked him on the butt as he tumbled to the ground. _Isn't that sexual assault or something? _Then Jake was tackling Marceline to the ground. The girl stood and sank her teeth into Jake's neck, causing him to freak out before she tossed him aside. He started spazzing out on the floor, and Finn got pissed. He charged Marceline, but she caught his shoulders and held him away from her. He swung a fist up and caught her on the jaw.

"Ow. That...actually hurt, Finn," she said before laughing, hurling him to the ground, and settling on top of him. Finn prepared himself for a punch, hands around his throat, something painful. She leaned harder over him, pressed his shoulders into the floor...and kissed his cheek. Then she got up and started strumming her guitar. Finn opened his eyes.

"Why didn't you just hit me?" Finn asked, blushing. Marceline stopped playing.

"Because that was fun! That was the best fight I've ever had," she said before she resumed played a melody. "Thanks, Finn," there was a pause. "You know, you two are pretty hardcore...for freshmen."

"So...does this mean...we can have our old table back?" Finn asked, hugging Jake.

"Sure. Keep it as a gift from me!" Marceline did her creepy hiss, and Finn and Jake fled to the tune of her laughter.

Lunch was wild.

* * *

Geometry? Terrible.

Finn had geometry class with Jake, but also with...

"Hey guys," an elbow rested on Finn's shoulder.

"Marceline!" Finn gasped.

"'Sup Finn?" she asked.

"You have this class?"

"Nah. I'm just stalking you," she put her face close to his. Finn pulled back, afraid. Marceline chuckled. "Oh, don't be a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss!" Finn protested. Jake just cowered in fear. Marceline just laughed.

"Whatever, hero," she said, messing with his hat. Finn chuckled nervously, still unsure of the sophomore.

And just his luck, he was sitting by her.

She didn't bother him for most of the period. But as class was almost over...

"So, what's going on in Finn World?" Marceline leaned over and knocked on his head. Finn blushed profusely, as he had been thinking of Bonnie. "Ah. Bonnibel."

"Wh-what?"

"Finn, you've had a crush on her since you were in elementary school."

"How did you—?"

"Vampires know these things," Marceline winked and laughed. "Anyhow, forget her. She's not worth the effort," the girl's face hardened. "She's just a judgmental little—"

"Whoa lady! How would you know?" Jake snapped. Marceline hissed and he yelped.

"Believe me. I know Bonnibel," she said darkly. The bell rang, and the Vampire Queen stood, gathering her books. "If you know what's good for you; _stay_ _away_," she said ominously before walking out.

"Creepy," Jake shuddered.

The walkout was ruined by the next period.

"Argh! You're in my biology class?" Finn screeched. What was worse...they were in the same lab group! Of two!

"So lab partner, what's up?" Marceline put her arm around his shoulders. Everyone in the class either snickered or shot pitying looks at Finn.

Finn hated that class.

* * *

Music? That cheered things up a bit.

In his band class sat Bonnie, chatting with an Asian girl.

"Who's that?" Finn asked Jake.

"Her name's Raen. She's a junior here. Korean transfer student. Total babe," Jake sighed. "Lucky for me, I speak fluent Korean!"

"Cool," said a voice. Finn nodded, then whipped around. Marceline laughed and pulled him into a half-headlock, half-hug. "I can't believe I actually have three classes with you, hero! This year is going to be..." the teasingly threatening words died in her throat as she locked eyes with Bonnie. Finn literally felt the tension. Seriously; Marceline started strangling him. She soon realized what she was doing and left him to regain his breath, sliding over to a dark corner. The teacher was quick to come over.

"Ah, hello students!" she exclaimed. "I'd like to go around and share musical hobbies. Marceline, dear?"

"_Don't_ call me dear," Marceline threatened. "I play bass," she strummed out a melody.

"Excellent! Next?" the teacher looked expectantly at Finn.

"I'm Finn and I beatbox!" Finn started up a beatboxing rhythm, which Marceline joined in on with her guitar. Bonnie huffed.

"I'm Jake, and I play viola," Jake joined the musical fun.

Raen said something in Korean and began playing the flute. The teacher blinked.

"She says her name's Raen, and she plays the flute," Jake translated.

"Ah. Bonnie?"

"I play piano, drums, and the tambourine!" Bonnie boasted.

"Then join in, Princess," Marceline taunted. Bonnie snapped her gum and started up a beat on a kick drum. It was a little slow, however, and everyone was thrown off. "Bonnibel!" Marceline snapped. "You wrecked our jam!"

"You can't jam, Marceline!" Bonnie retorted. Marceline responded by plugging in her guitar and strumming down powerfully, starting up a whole new melody, much more hardcore. Bonnie covered her ears.

"Still think I can't jam?"

"Make it stop!" Jake cried. Raen agreed in Korean.

"Marceline! You can definitely jam!" Finn shouted, his eyes watering. But the girl kept going, glaring down Bonnie.

"I give! I give already!" Bonnie finally screamed. "You can jam!" Marceline gave one final chord before setting down her guitar as though nothing had happened. The teacher also continued as though nothing had happened.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

At home, Finn was getting ready for bed when Jake walked in.

"Hey bro," Jake greeted.

"Hey. What's up?"

"You still thinkin' about Bonnie?" Finn blushed.

"Well yeah, duh...but why was Marceline so..."

"Vampiric?"

"Nice."

"Because, dude! She's psycho! Now go to bed before she infects you completely and you want to befriend her. I'll go burn some garlic."

"Night Jake!"

Outside, Marceline smirked.

* * *

The next day, school wasn't so bad. Finn got there early, went to his locker, and was on his way to class when he heard Marceline.

"What is it about servant for the year that you don't understand? You lost fair and square," Finn snuck closer and peered around the corner to see a nerdy little freshman cowering before the sophomore.

"Oh please...have mercy..." the kid started groveling.

"No way!" Marceline laughed.

"Hey! Let that kid go!" Finn burst in.

"Can't do that, Finn. He lost a game of rummy to me; he's my servant for the rest of the year. Actually, I think I prefer...henchman. Henchman, amuse me," the poor boy stood unsteadily on his hands.

"You—you can't do that!"

"Actually, I can. Henchman, hop in a circle," the boy hopped around on his hands until he fell over. "Did I _say_ fall over?" Marceline slapped him. Finn knelt beside the boy.

"I'll get you out of this, alright?"

"Dude..." Jake whimpered from around the corner.

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna pull that off, hero?" Marceline scornfully flipped her hair back.

"I'll do what I need to. I'll even take his place!"

"Dude, what?"

"You mean that?" Marceline ignored Jake.

"Well...um..." the boy beside him groaned. "Heck yeah I do!"

"Deal! Old henchman, you're free," Marceline said, waving him off.

"Yahoo!" the boy sprang off.

"What're you doing, man?" Jake ran out and grabbed Finn's arm.

"I couldn't watch that poor kid suffer! My code of honor wouldn't allow it!" Marceline laughed.

"Oh, my code of honor wouldn't allow it," she mocked with a laugh.

"Hey!" Jake called, summing up his courage.

"Yes, Jake?" she half-turned before swooping over. "_What would you like to talk about_?" she hissed, right in his face.

Jake nearly peed his pants.

"As for you Finn...come with me," she grabbed Finn's hand. "I'm getting hungry," Finn gulped. He had heard stories about Marceline...and even in her strapless dress with its torn top, she was capable of doing a lot of damage to him and everyone else.

The girl dragged him off to another hallway, where a boy in an abnormally large white bowtie was playing piano in the music room. Finn didn't know what they were doing here; was she going to steal his lunch money? As he thought that, the girl kicked the door open.

"Hold him down!" she commanded.

"Ugh," Finn groaned, walking over and easily pinning the boy.

"Please, boy I don't know, let me go!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Finn muttered resentfully.

"I understand. I had a girlfriend myself once."

"What? No no, she's not my—!"

"Argh! Enough of this!" Marceline exclaimed. She smacked Finn—hard—and began searching the boy. Before long, she had discovered an apple in his pocket. Finn tried to grab it.

She slapped him harder.

"I never would have thought that you two would be into S&M," the boy said.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Finn screamed. Marceline sank her teeth into the apple, got up, and started walking out.

"Thanks for the apple."

"No problem! I didn't realize how heavy it was! Thanks, Marceline!"

"Coming, Finn?" Finn was staring in disbelief until Marceline took his hand and pulled him away.

_What's wrong with this girl? I-I can't tell if she's messing with me or what!_

"So Finn, you thinking about how that kid's bowtie kinda looked like a bra?"

"What? No!" he protested. Marceline just laughed and tugged him down the hall...to his first class. "How did you know—!"

"I'll see you at lunch...henchman," she said with a hiss and a wink before walking away, accompanied by her evil laugh. Finn shivered and walked into class.

* * *

"I dunno man...she's creepy," Jake said, looking around cautiously.

"I know, dude. But I'm bound by my word to do as she...hide!" Finn and Jake dodged into the men's room just as Marceline walked by. Peeking out through the door, they saw her pause and look around before shrugging and continuing on her way. "Phew. That was close."

"Hey! Get outta the doorway!" a kid complained, shoving them out. Marceline turned.

"_Run_!" they shouted, sprinting in the other direction.

* * *

On his way to lunch, Finn was yanked into the janitor's closet. The dark, dark janitor's closet. He squeaked.

"Oh hush," Marceline's familiar voice said. This only terrified Finn.

"Marceline? Why did you pull me in here?" he asked, trying to edge away, only to have her pull him back. He hadn't gotten far anyhow.

"Oh don't freak, this isn't just reserved for kissing, making out, and sex," she snorted. Finn felt himself turning red and was thankful for the dark. "It's also used for evil plotting!" she laughed. Finn chuckled nervously.

"Isn't it also used for...regular talking?" Finn asked, struggling to find the door handle. Marceline pulled him closer and slammed him into a wall.

"Not really. Anyhow, there's a lunch party going on. We're going," she hissed into his ear. He gulped.

"What! Are you even invited?" Finn asked, shaking a little.

"It's a teacher party," she replied smoothly. He tried for the door again and she pressed him into the wall.

"Oh I'm so suspended..." he groaned. At that moment, the janitor opened the closet.

"No sex in my closet!" he shouted.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Finn screamed while taking in the position he and Marceline were in. Okay, he could see how the janitor would think that they were together; his hands were pinned above his head to keep him from escaping and she was leaning right against him to hiss her evil plots. The janitor shrugged and shut the door again.

"Anyhow..." Marceline continued as though nothing had happened. Finn struggled, knocking over a few things on some shelf.

"Marceline, let me go! People are going to think—"

"What they think," she retorted. "They know I went through this last year with my last henchman."

"Oh."

"In any case, we're going to that party. Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the closet.

* * *

Finn sighed heavily as he stood outside of the teacher's lounge with Marceline. He didn't know what she was going to pull, but was positive that it wouldn't be pretty. Not as pretty as Bonnie...

"Finn! Stop daydreaming!" Marceline snapped, opening the door. The teachers looked up in surprise. Finn was about to yell a warning when he noticed the birthday cake...and Marceline's guitar. As she started strumming and the teachers started dancing, he stared in disbelief.

Marceline...was doing something _nice_?

_Again_?

"So she makes things seem bad...or her _personality_ makes them seem bad..."

"Hey Finn! Come and dance!" Marceline called. Finn shrugged and started dancing.

"You know, this is actually pretty fun!"

"I knew it would be. Now...I need you to do something for me."

"Sure. What is it?" he asked readily.

"I need you to take this baby outside and put it in this bag," Marceline presented the adorable baby and bag.

"Whaaaat?"

"Just do it!"

* * *

"I'm going to bag you up now. I'm not entirely sure why. I'm sure this will end happy," Finn said. "I don't even know how a baby got into the school, to be honest," he admitted. Then he raised the bag, sweating. The baby smiled at him. "I don't get it!" he let the bag float to the ground. "There's always a twist to the stuff Marceline makes me do. Where's the twist in bagging this baby?" Marceline appeared behind him.

"There is no twist, bag it _now_!" she ordered.

"But—" at that moment, the baby threw up all over Finn. "EWW!" he exclaimed. Marceline chuckled and waited a moment to walk over and calmly bag the kid. Finn jumped up from the impossibly huge pile of vomit, panting.

"Not bad..." Marceline said. "For a henchman," she added before walking away.

"Hm..." Finn thought.

* * *

After school, the two stood in the park. Marceline had an umbrella over her head.

"What's up with the umbrella?" Finn asked.

"I'm really pale, so my skin burns easily. I kinda like it, though. Reminds me of when I'd scrape my knees up as a kid and my mom would patch me up. Know what I'm saying?"

"Uh...Jake told me I came out of a cabbage?" they both laughed at that.

"Hey Finn, I need you to go strangle a puppy for me," Marceline said.

"Sure thing," Finn replied.

"Whoa, why are you being so causal about this? Strangling puppies is some really serious evil."

"I'm not falling for your junk anymore, lady! You just like saying poop that jacks with my brain."

"What are you...?" Marceline started laughing. "Dang man, I didn't think you'd ever catch on."

Jake poked his head out from behind a tree in time to catch the next few words.

"So, ready to go strangle some puppies?"

"Sure man. I mean _wo_man."

"Oh no! He's completely under her vampire spell!" Jake exclaimed, charging forward. "Eat garlic!" he threw a handful of garlic at the girl.

"Ow! Hey!" she shouted, dropping her umbrella. Then she hissed as her skin immediately began to burn under the heat.

"Marceline!" Finn exclaimed, crouching over her. "Man, stop! She's okay!" he stood between Marceline and Jake.

"I love you brother. AAAARGH!" Jake tackled Finn to the ground.

"Jake, listen to me. Marceline is not how she seems. She's a radical dame...who likes to play games!"

"Man, what are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about you taking this 'Vampire Queen' business way too seriously. She's just a regular girl!" Finn kicked Jake off and ran to help Marceline into the shade. Jake stared at them with hurt in his eyes before retreating. Finn stared after him, but knew that there would be plenty of time to talk to Jake later. Right now, Marceline was more important.

"There's some aloe in my bag," she said. Finn quickly sifted through Marceline's backpack and found the tube of green gel. "You'll have to get it," Finn gulped and squeezed out a dab of the stuff to gently rub into Marceline's shoulder. She bit her lip, but remained silent.

"Sorry about Jake," he apologized. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"No...I'm sorry," Marceline looked away. "For bringing you into this."

"Into what?"

"...Never mind. Let's just leave it at I'm sorry I made you beat up your brother, okay?" she said softly. Finn scowled, not liking the way that she was avoiding his questions. Now that he knew she was a nice girl, he wanted to help her. It was in his nature.

Then an idea came to mind.

Smirking, he aimed the aloe bottle and squirted some of the cold gel onto Marceline's exposed upper back. She gasped.

"Finn!"

"I'm only trying to help," he replied innocently. She slapped him.

"Ouch!" she held her hand in pain. Finn chuckled in victory and the girl scowled. "Just keep rubbing it in—literally, not metaphorically," she said. Finn smiled and gently rubbed the aloe glob around on Marceline's back and shoulders, fake-strangling her. "Finn!" she laughed. "Cut it out!" swatting his hands away from her neck, the girl turned to face him. Finn smiled cheekily and used the tube to squeeze a green smiley face onto her forehead.

"Cold?"

"I'm serious!" Finn shrugged and gently rubbed the green goo around on Marceline's face. She shivered. "Here, get my collarbone."

"What!"

"Look," Marceline sighed, turning Finn's head. He saw Bonnie sitting on a bench, glaring at them. "Do you want to make her jealous or not, henchman?"

"Okay, I'm convinced. As long as you swear you won't kill me."

"I swear," she promised. Finn squeezed some more aloe onto his hand, hoped for the best, and gently smeared it over Marceline's collarbone.

He heard a loud gasp from where Bonnie was.

"It's working!"

"Yeah, now shut up and keep rubbing you moron! This burn hurts."

"I didn't even know it was possible for someone to burn this easily."

"Well it is," she retorted. Finn shrugged and kept rubbing. "Now my legs," Finn adjusted his position and began rubbing aloe into Marceline's smooth legs, practically feeling Bonnie's rage. He was almost done when Marceline slid her dress up a bit. "Just to be safe," she smirked. It didn't take long for Bonnie to storm over.

"What is going in over here?" she snapped.

"Oh, I got a pretty bad sunburn and Finn's just helping me out. Isn't that right, Finn?"

"Totally right," he agreed.

"Well—"

"If you've got a problem Bonnibel, just leave. This is a public park; we can do what we want," Marceline growled as Finn shifted to massage the gel into one of her hands. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and stormed away. Marceline looked at Finn with a smirk. "She's jealous."

"How can you tell?"

"...I just can," Marceline looked away again. Finn knew that she was hiding something, and didn't like it. "Thanks for doing this, by the way."

"Hey, what are henchmen for?"

"That reminds me...you're fired from your henchman job," she crossed her arms. "It's no fun when I can't trick you anymore," the sophomore pouted. Finn laughed.

"We're still on for puppy strangling tomorrow though, right?"

"You know that's just ripping apart defective stuffed animals?"

"Cool."

"Then definitely," Marceline smiled.

"Awesome. You need some help getting home?"

"Yeah, probably. My house isn't too far away, but my legs still burn," she admitted.

"Then let's do this!" Finn stood and helped Marceline to her feet, letting the older girl lean on him as they began to walk. They walked in silence down streets, only speaking when Marceline gave directions. Eventually, they reached a small house. Finn burst out laughing.

"That's where you live?" he asked. Marceline blushed and scowled.

"Shut up! It was the cheapest house I could find!"

"You...live alone?"

"Yeah. My mom died and my dad's not really the parenting type," she said.

"Yeah, Jake and I live alone too. Cool, right?"

"Sure."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," they stood there in awkward silence.

"So...why are you called the Vampire Queen?" Finn asked. "I never really knew, and Jake never told me."

_Flashback_

_Marceline was in fourth grade, and the palest of the pale. She and some friends were playing Truth or Dare. She had just dared Jake to eat a whole can of whipped cream, but he hadn't been able to. Now her best friend Bonnie was daring her. Bonnie was a year older and therefore a year cooler; Marceline would do anything Bonnie told her to do. _

_"I dare you...to..." Bonnie thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Drink the blood from the steak downstairs...and a cut on your own hand!"_

_"EWW!" came the chorus. _

_"Marcie, you don't have to do this," Jake said. Marceline stared Bonnie in the eyes. _

_"Yes. I do," she said. Everyone cheered as she walked downstairs and took the uncooked steak from the pan, wringing it dry. The red blood was there. Marceline gulped, but it was too late to back out. She cautiously tipped the blood into a glass, raised said glass to her lips..._

_And liked it. _

_She downed the whole thing, much to the disgust of everyone around her. She then allowed Bonnie to use a razor blade to open a cut on the back of her hand. Marceline trembled, but was too deep in. She raised the cut to her lips, and couldn't just have a drop. It was too addictive. _

_She held her hand there until the blood stopped. _

_Everyone stared at her in shock. _

_"Marceline!" Jake exclaimed. "God Marcie, what did you just do?"_

_"I'm sorry, Jake!" she was on the verge of tears as he bandaged her hand. "I'm so sorry..." _

_But he was too scared to talk to her again after that. _

_A week later, a tragedy occurred. _

_Marceline was walking home from school when growling alerted her to the presence of a dog. Marceline was quite a dog person, so she paused and turned. _

_That saved her life. _

_A rabid Doberman was springing at her, slamming her into the concrete until her skull cracked. Its foaming fangs sank into her neck, just as a bullet struck it dead. _

_The doctors said that if she hadn't turned, it would have killed her with its bite by striking the spinal chord directly. _

_After too many needles and days in the hospital, Marceline returned to school with two proud scars in her neck. Tales of survival. _

_They earned her the name Marceline the Vampire Queen. _

_"It's an image thing," Bonnie had said when their friendship had ended. "You understand."_

_No, she didn't. _

_Marceline just wanted to die. _

_It wasn't until seventh grade that she finally learned to embrace the name. _

_But the memory of Marceline, of plain Marcie, still hurt. _

_It burned like sunlight. _

_End Flashback. _

"It-it's a long story," Marceline snapped out of her trance, turning away. "Just ask Jake. Ask him what happened to Marcie. He'll tell you," she walked inside her house and slammed the door, leaving Finn lost and confused.

* * *

Marceline didn't talk to him the next day. She didn't seek him out in the hallways or corner him in the janitor's closet; she flat-out avoided him.

Bonnie didn't.

"What were you doing with Marceline yesterday?" she asked sharply, cornering Finn in the hallway.

"She got a sunburn," Finn answered honestly. Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"She is not a good person."

"Actually, she is."

"You have no idea what she's capable of! She's just a vampiric loser!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What's the deal with you two, anyhow?" Finn asked.

"I have to go. We will continue this later!" Bonnie stuck a finger in his face and left.

It was time to find the truth.

* * *

After first period, Finn found Jake talking to Raen and pulled him away.

"What! Dude! I was totally about to get her number!"

"This is more important. What happened to Marcie?" Jake looked like a cement truck had barreled into him. He was paler that the Vampire Queen herself. "Jake! What happened to her?"

"We were younger...man, it was bad. She and Bonnie were best friends. Then Bonnie dared her to drink blood from a steak and her own hand. Marceline didn't just do it...she liked it. It was obvious. That alone was bad enough. Then she got attacked by a rabid Doberman and got her scars. Bonnie ended their friendship because of the nickname, and Marceline never forgave her. That's why I tried to keep you away from her, man! She really is a vampire!"

"I gotta talk to her," Finn ran down the hall to where he had seen her black hair. Grabbing her shoulder, he spun the girl around.

"Finn! What—?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you...what?"

"That you actually do like drinking blood!"

"Because...it's...too embarrassing," Marceline admitted, hanging her head. But Finn had seen the tears.

"Marceline..." he hadn't realized that she'd been so embarrassed about it. As he reached out to touch her arm, she pulled away.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted, storming down the hall, looking like she was about to cry. Finn stared after her. Had he really hurt her that much?

* * *

She didn't come to geometry.

She didn't show up in biology.

She was absent during music.

So Finn took the last option.

Staring up at the house, he sighed and opened the door. He wasn't invited, so why bother knocking? Closing the door behind him, he looked around the living room.

"Marceline?" he called.

"Finn?" she was upstairs. He climbed the ladder and looked around her bedroom.

"Marcie?" there was a long silence.

"Finn, get out."

"I just want to—"

"I'll talk to you, but I'm in the shower," she retorted. Finn's face turned red as he descended again and sat on the rather hard couch. It didn't take long for Marceline to climb down in what looked like a black nightgown with short sleeves and a hem at her knees. The dark look was ruined by fluffy red slippers.

"You know it's only like five, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not going anywhere," she shrugged. "Let's talk."

"Why did you run away earlier?"

"You accused me. I thought we were...well, friends."

"We are. I just wanted to know. I didn't mean to..."

"I know," Marceline sighed. "I overreacted. But so did you!"

"I know. Let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

"Yeah."

"...Did you really get bitten by a rabid Doberman?"

"_Finn_!"

"Fine! Wanna play UNO?"

So the two of them played cards long into the night, and at eight o'clock, things were getting crazy.

"You're cheating!"

"Finn, how is putting a blue five on a blue three possibly cheating?"

"Because it means you're winning!"

"Well the game isn't called 'Finn Wins' now, is it?" they laughed. Finn started drawing, then slammed down a card.

"So...with this yellow seven I declare that this is now officially a 'High-Stakes Arena Game,' and that for every card you draw, you have to..."

"Drink a shot of wine?" Marceline smirked. Finn blushed.

"Sure," he agreed. Marceline headed into her kitchen, returning with a bottle of red wine and a single shot glass. She drew three cards on her next turn; he drew five. When her turn came back around, Marceline played a red nine over his yellow one.

"I declare...that if you draw more than ten cards, you have to let me drink your blood," she grinned evilly and Finn gulped. "I'm kidding, you weenie. Ten cards and I get to make you my slave tomorrow."

"Cool," he drew nine cards. "HA!" he yelled as he dropped a green eight. "I change it to purple!"

"Finn!" Marceline exclaimed. "We've been over this; red on blue or blue on red, purple is just too damn confusing! Give it up!" he skulked.

"Fine...blue," he muttered. Marceline had the misfortune of catching a glimpse of a clock.

"Wow, it's getting late. You should get home."

"Why? You gonna go out and bite people?" Finn hissed mockingly and terribly. Marceline chuckled.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"...I thought guys walked girls home?"

"You are a girl," she said. They headed out onto the streets. Finn's house was just a couple blocks away, and Bonnie's pink car was parked outside.

"What do we do?" Finn panicked.

"This," Marceline replied, kissing his cheek lightly as Bonnie came out. She suppressed a screech and glared at Marceline as the girl walked away. Bonnie then got into her car and slammed the door, peeling away.

"She's totally jealous, man," Jake said. Finn smiled. Jake didn't know about Marceline's end goal, so that meant it was all working.

"I know."

* * *

In the morning, Finn realized that it was Saturday and yawned, reaching down to scratch his "lower back" while turning on the lamp beside his bed. He then sat up...and screamed like a girl.

"Hey Finn!" Marceline was sitting on the end of his bed. "I made breakfast for you and Jake. Wanna prank call Bonnibel?"

"What—why—how...?"

"What is me sitting in your room. Why is because I decided to randomly creep on you. How is because you irresponsibly left your front door unlocked," she explained. Finn wrapped his sheets tighter around himself and Marceline laughed. "Get dressed, weenie. Breakfast in ten," a minute later, Jake also screamed like a girl. "Ouch! Jake!" Marceline shouted. Finn chuckled and got dressed, walking downstairs. After a moment, Marceline and Jake joined him. Marceline was holding her nose. "I think he broke it."

"I did not!"

"What happened?" Finn asked, getting some frozen peas for Marceline. She lay down on the couch and put the peas on her face.

"She woke me up and I hit her," Jake answered.

"_Jaaaake_!"

"What?"

"Breakfast is ready, guys," Marceline called from the couch. Finn looked over to see two plates of pancakes.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked as Jake dove in.

"I don't eat breakfast," she answered. Finn shrugged and started shoveling food.

"God, Marcie! You should cook for us more often!" he exclaimed after the first bite. Marceline chuckled.

"...Ow..."

"And you should laugh _less_ often."

"Duly noted," she said. "Is Jake okay with this?" Finn looked at Jake.

"He got to hit you and you made him pancakes. I think you're good."

"Cool," she said, standing. "I'm gonna go clean up."

"Sure," Finn shifted uncomfortably.

"Relax, hero," Marceline sighed. "I...this is kind of weird to explain..." she bit her lip. Until it bled, Finn noticed. "Stop looking at me like that!" she shouted. "I don't...okay, maybe I do...just..." she held out her left hand, which had a tiny pinprick in it. "Only when I'm emotionally unstable," she muttered. Finn gently took her hand and examined it, spotting the minute traces of other tiny wounds. Jake ignored them in favor of his food.

"Marceline..."

"I know I know," she yanked her hand away and rubbed her eyes harshly. "You feel sorry and disgusted."

"No...just confused. Why?"

"It helps," she answered. "I've gotta go," she tried for the door, but Finn blocked her way.

"I thought you had to clean up," he said. "And we have UNO?" Marceline smiled, although Finn saw tears in her eyes.

"Sounds great," she said hollowly. "I'll be back," she headed into the bathroom and shut the door. After a moment, Finn went over and knocked. A loud sigh emanated from within. "Come on in, Finn."

"How'd you know it was me?" he opened the door to see Marceline splashing cold water on her face.

"Like Jake would ever come check on me," she turned off the water and dried off her face and neck, glancing down to pat some off of her red shredded top over her black tank top. Finn took the time to look at her; she was wearing black jeans and red boots, too. Why was she always wearing something red? "Because I like the color."

"Huh?"

"You were thinking out loud, you weenie. I wear red because I like the color; reminds me of blood," Marceline explained. Finn blushed.

"Oh."

"So why did you come in here?"

"I just wanted to know...why are you here?"

I needed a friend," Marceline shrugged. "And seeing how you're my only friend..."

"Why? Why did you need a friend?"

"I...don't want to talk about it," Marceline looked away. Finn scowled, but let it go.

"Okay. Let's get back to breakfast! And I insist that you share my pancakes!" he said. Marceline laughed.

"Okay okay!" she exclaimed as he dragged her back into the dining room. They sat down, squeezing into the same chair and stealing Jake's fork.

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed as Finn used the fork to shovel pancakes. Marceline chuckled and took slightly smaller, slower bites. Jake growled. "Yo man, why don't you get your girlfriend her own fork!"

"Why does _everyone_ think we're together?" Finn groaned. Marceline slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Because guys and girls can't just be very close, intimate friends anymore," she commented on society.

"Oh," Finn pondered.

"You done?"

"I have to be," Finn said through his last bite of pancake.

"Good. Let's prank call Bonnie!"

"How do we do that?"

"I dunno...we can do anything from the pizza delivery to the running refrigerator to talking smack to pretend sex."

"WHAAA...?"

"Which one do you want to do?" Marceline asked with a playful smirk.

"Uh..."

"Smack talk?"

"I can't do that!" Finn exclaimed, chivalry getting the best of him. "Let's just do the...um...the one that will make her jealous."

"Nah, let's not," Marceline replied. "It'd make you too uncomfortable."

"Phew," Finn wiped nervous sweat from his brow. Marceline smirked.

"Come on, hero. Would pretend sex with me _really_ be so bad?" she teased.

"Uh...no?" he guessed. She messed with his hat.

"Good answer," there was an awkward pause. "Wanna go to the park and mess with some ducks?"

"Haha, sure!"

"Hey, what about me?" Jake protested. Marceline pulled a Post-It note from her pocket and handed it over.

"Here's Raen's number. She's into you," she said. Jake's eyes filled with hearts and he ran off.

"How did you...?"

"I talked to her," Marceline shrugged. "You may be my only friend, but you're not the only one I talk to."

"So...we going to the park or what?"

* * *

The two of them sat on the bench by the pond, tossing bread at ducks, which quacked indignantly as they were pelted. Finn and Marceline laughed.

"You know, this is pretty fun," Finn said.

"Hey I'll be back, I'm going to get ice cream. You got a preference?" Marceline stood. Finn thought for a moment.

"Chocolate!"

"Okay then," she chuckled and walked off. Finn watched the ducks until someone sat down next to him. Expecting to see Marceline, he turned to be met with Bonnie's beautiful face.

"You truly expect me to believe that nothing is going on?"

"We're just two friends hanging out. And since when do you care?" Bonnie's eyes shifted.

"I don't."

"Sure seems like you do."

"Well I _don't_!" Bonnie and Finn were slowly leaning closer to each other.

"Ahem," Marceline caused them to jump apart. Her foot was tapping impatiently. "Finn, your ice cream is melting. Bonnibel..." she trailed off. Bonnie wrinkled her nose and stood.

"It was nice talking to you, Finn," she said stiffly before walking away.

"If I didn't know better," Finn licked his ice cream cone, "I'd think you were actually my girlfriend!" Marceline laughed.

"That's the whole point, silly!" she rapped on his head lightly. "Anyone home? Hello?"

"I get it, I'm stupid," Finn grabbed her wrist and smiled.

"It took that long for you to figure that out?" she teased.

"Hey!" Finn protested. They laughed. "We laugh a lot, don't we?" she shrugged.

"We're funny people," was her explanation. "Anyhow, I have a foolproof plan to make her unbearably jealous...so much so that she'll ask you out," Finn was intrigued.

"What's the plan, Marcie?" he asked. She leaned forward and whispered her evil plot in his ear. An evil smile slowly spread across his face. "Sounds great."

* * *

Sunday had come and gone, and school was back again. The halls were filled with clusters of people, chatting away. Finn was walking when Bonnie approached him.

"Hello, Finn."

"Hey Bonnie!" he said cheerily. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk.

"What about?"

"You. And Marceline."

"What about us?"

"Are you a couple or aren't you?"

"Oh no. Definitely not! We're just close friends."

"Good."

"Good what?" Finn jumped on her sigh of relief. Bonnie slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed.

"Nothing! Nothing."

"Oh. Okay," a little disheartened, Finn slumped a little until Marceline came over.

"Hey Finn!" she said, grabbing his arm. "I've _got_ to talk to you," the girl tugged him into the janitor's closet. The last thing he saw was Bonnie's face; she was absolutely livid. "How's it going?" she whispered.

"Great!" Finn whispered back.

"Cool. How long d'ya wanna hide out in here?"

"Just about fifteen minutes," there was a pause. "So...do anything _interesting_ last night?"

She slapped him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two emerged to find Bonnie waiting for them, tapping her foot. She glared at Marceline, who smiled sheepishly. Finn had recently mussed up her hair, so she looked slightly untidy. Smoothing herself down, the girl excused herself from the awkward conversation and hurried down the hall. Finn smiled at Bonnie, who crossed her arms.

"What were you doing?"

"Talking."

"Why was her hair mussed up?"

"I did this," he leaned forward and rubbed Bonnie's head. She calmed down a little bit. "Wow. With the way you're acting, you'd think you were my girlfriend or something," there was a pause.

"...Maybe I want to be," she said softly.

"Then Bonnibel, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she hugged him tightly.

Around the corner, Marceline smiled.

* * *

**So…yeah. I don't write Peebles…she always somehow ends up talking like Starfire -.- so yah. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, my 4 excellent reviewers! You guys rock! *hands out cookies***

**3m3r4ld: Thank you, thank you! The Enchiridion will come soon enough…**

**Neverthrive: Thanks! I tried to include some references to the show, and I'm going to keep trying. I know the sunburn part was a bit of a stretch, but I did it for the aloe. And I do try my hardest to poke fun at society's assumptions, but sometimes society IS right…also, Bonnie needs to be just a bit obnoxious; I need all of her fans to NOT hate me in the future, thanks. I'm trying to make her a little more laid-back, but…yeah. I hope this chapter delivers what was missing, and if it doesn't, I hope some chapter will. Thank you sooo much for the review! **

**PuddingNinja: Aw, thanks! **

**wolfprincess16: Thanks! Yours is cool too; I haven't had time to review yet (I type, retype, retype, erase, type, revise, erase, type, retype, revise, etc. until I feel satisfied…and it's usually not even that long), but I will. Promise!**

**Also, I added to the UNO scene in last chapter. I thought I put the edited part in Doc Manager, but I guess I didn't. Anyhow, it's kinda important for this chapter. I didn't change anything else, though! For ye lazies who don't want to go look for it (like me), here it is.**

_"Fine! Wanna play UNO?"_

_So the two of them played cards long into the night, and at eight o'clock, things were getting crazy. _

_"You're cheating!"_

_"Finn, how is putting a blue seven on a blue three possibly cheating?"_

_"Because it means you're winning!"_

_"Well the game isn't called 'Finn Wins' now, is it?" they laughed. Finn started drawing, then slammed down a card. _

_"So...with this yellow seven I declare that this is now officially a 'High-Stakes Arena Game,' and that for every card you draw, you have to..."_

_"Drink a shot of wine?" Marceline smirked. Finn blushed. _

_"Sure," he agreed. Marceline headed into her kitchen, returning with a bottle of red wine and a single shot glass. She drew three cards on her next turn; he drew five. When her turn came back around, Marceline played a red nine over his yellow one. _

_"I declare...that if you draw more than ten cards, you have to let me drink your blood," she grinned evilly and Finn gulped. "I'm kidding, you weenie. Ten cards and I get to make you my slave tomorrow."_

_"Cool," he drew nine cards. "HA!" he yelled as he dropped a green eight. "I change it to purple!"_

_"Finn!" Marceline exclaimed. "We've been over this; red on blue or blue on red, purple is just too damn confusing! Give it up!" he skulked. _

_"Fine...blue," he muttered. Marceline had the misfortune of catching a glimpse of a clock. _

_"Wow, it's getting late. You should get home."_

**So…there ya have it. The random scene that I THOUGHT I changed… -.-**

**Short chapter this time. Sorry guys! Next one will be longer, cross my heart and hope random space junk falls on my head.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" Finn cheered at Marceline's house, hugging the girl tightly. She grinned.

"Finn, put me down!" he obliged. "I know you're happy, but please! Keep it under wraps for now. I don't like Bonnibel, remember?"

"You're gonna have to get over it because she's my," a goofy grin spread across Finn's face, "girlfriend now. So get used to being around her," Marceline sighed in an exaggeratedly heavy way.

"Ugh, fine."

"Good...because we're sitting with you at lunch tomorrow."

"WHAT! _Finn_!"

"Great, isn't it?"

"No!" Marceline shouted. "I eat ALONE!"

"Not anymore!" he replied cheekily. Marceline growled. "What?" she just stormed out the door.

Then stormed back in.

"This is my house!" she shouted angrily. "YOU get out!" Finn swiftly obliged, and she slammed the door behind him. Why was she so moody? Was it her time of the month or something? Disheartened, Finn trudged away. Maybe bringing Marceline into this was a bad idea after all...

As he walked into his house, he was mortified to find Jake showing Bonnie an album of baby pictures.

"...And here's Finn when he was just one month old and getting his first bath," Bonnie giggled.

"AHHHH!" Finn charged forward and knocked the album away. "DUDE! What's _WRONG_ with you?"

"Huh?"

"You're showing my girlfriend _baby_ pictures, man!"

"Only 'cause she asked," Jake defended himself.

"Huh?" it was Finn's turn to be confused. Bonnie giggled.

"I thought you would have been an adorable baby...I was right," she pulled him into a hug. At that moment, the front door opened without a knock. Only one person would have done something like...

_Uh-oh. _

"Hey Finn, sorry about earlier. Just came over here to see if—oh. Hello Bonnibel," Marceline's face fell into anger and disappointment.

"Marceline," the girl released Finn and turned around. Finn cautiously watched the two.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here? Finn's _my_ boyfriend; I have the right to be here," Marceline just rolled her eyes.

"You're forgetting that I got you two together in the first place. You being obviously jealous of me gave the kid enough courage to ask you out," Bonnie's mouth flapped like a fish before she scowled.

"Why would _you_ want to help _him_?" Marceline shrugged.

"Eh, he's a cool kid...for a weenie of a hero. I figured I'd help him get out of his lovesick daze."

"Are you _sure_ that's all?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed and Marceline blushed slightly.

"I'm sure. I guess I'll...just go now."

"Marcie, wait!" Finn ran forward and grabbed her wrist. "We _all_ need to hang out together," he turned to Bonnie. "You're my girlfriend, but Marcie's my friend, too."

"Finn," Bonnie said gently. "You don't know what she does—"

"Actually, I do," Finn cut her off and smiled. "And I can accept it. She's got a really great personality; you two really should bury the hatchet," the girls exchanged a glance.

"Fine, whatever. I'm only doing this for you, Finn!" Marceline crossed her arms.

"Okay fine. Don't expect me to pretend to like her forever, though!" Bonnie said at the same time. The girls blushed.

Finn decided that he would never understand them.

He got out a game of UNO, which Marceline smiled at. Then she scowled.

"No purple!"

"Aw man!"

* * *

After a very long, involved, inventive game of UNO, they decided to have a pillow fight. It was Jake and Bonnie against Finn and Marceline—because nobody else would be on a team with the girl.

Finn whirled and smacked Jake hard with a pillow. Bonnie hit his back. Marceline threw a pillow and nailed her in the stomach. Jake threw one and hit Marceline in the face. She laughed and threw it back. And so it continued

Now everyone was lying on the floor, suddenly exhausted. Jake was beside Bonnie, who was beside Finn, who was beside Marceline. Jake had taken great pains to avoid being beside the pale girl, which had visibly saddened her. From what Finn could infer, the two had used to be friends.

But now Jake was terrified of her.

Maybe he hated her.

Finn wasn't sure.

"Well," Marceline said. He turned his head so their noses almost touched. "That was fun."

"Yes it was," Bonnie said. Finn turned his head to face his girlfriend, blushing as he smelled her bubblegum-scented breath.

"You only saying that 'cause you whacked me one in the chest?" Finn heard the smirk in Marceline's voice. Bonnie turned a deep shade of pink.

"No!" she denied. Finn laughed, still entranced by his girlfriend.

"Woo! I think we all need showers," Jake sniffed his pits. "We stink."

"Who's up first?" Finn asked. They sat up. Bonnie blushed, but Marceline just shrugged.

"Jake smells worst," she said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"She's right man. You stink," Finn agreed. Jake sighed and walked upstairs.

"So Finn," Bonnie said casually, laying her hand on his arm. Finn felt the tension in the room snap up to a very brittle level. "What have you been up to lately?"

"_Lately_?" Marceline snorted. "Hey Bonnibel, news flash! You started dating today," Bonnie growled.

"Okay girls. Let's just calm down," Finn said.

"I'll calm down when _she_ leaves!" Marceline snapped.

"Finn is _my_ boyfriend. _You_ leave!" Bonnie protested. They glared at each other. Finn sighed. Couldn't they go one hour without fighting? No, that would be too easy. Finn rolled his eyes as the insults began.

"Vampire!"

"Princess!"

"Goth!"

"Bitch!"

"Druggie!"

"Slut!"

"I'm done!" Jake sang, walking downstairs in a towel.

_That was quick,_ Finn thought. Jake probably hadn't even used soap.

"And _I'm_ next," Marceline hissed, storming upstairs and slamming the bathroom door.

"Whoa. What'd I miss?"

"Almost a fight," Finn said in reply, feeling a little windblown by all the emotion that had just left the room with Marceline.

"Aw man!"

"Jaaaake!"

"Ahem," Bonnie cleared her throat. "I'm still here!"

"So...why do you hate Marcie do much?" Finn asked. "Both of you," Jake and Bonnie exchanged a glance.

"Well," Bonnie began, "we used to be very close friends. So close that some people even thought we were in a relationship—they were wrong, of course. I was always a grade above her, and I was a very arrogant child. I said I was perfect, I was better than her, I was the smartest in the school. Marceline eventually got tired of my bragging, and our friendship grew strained. Then there was the dare, which based on your knowledge of Marceline's distasteful habit, I'm sure you heard about from Jake or maybe even Marceline herself. But the true breaking point for me came after I ended my friendship with Marceline. She played a terrible prank on me. It was the Monday after I had ended the friendship. I remember seeing Marceline laughing nearby, but I didn't think anything of it. I opened my locker..." Finn leaned forward, "and water balloons of blood fell out. They broke all over me, all over the floor, all over my books...Marceline fell over laughing. That's why I hate her. They couldn't prove anything, so she was never punished, which only added to my wrath," Bonnie sighed. Finn blinked. He had never known that Marceline could do something that...mean.

_She must have been seriously hurt,_ he thought.

"As for me...well Marceline came up to me a while after the dare. She said Bonnie had cut off their friendship and was screaming on and on about how she was gonna 'kill that pink princess' or sumthin' like that," Jake said. "Now I was already pretty scared of her—creepy vampire lady always tryin' to suck out my blood and gutsies," he mumbled. Finn elbowed him. "Anyhow, I said I was too scared to hang around her anymore. She was all like 'Fine! Whatever!' but I swear I saw her crying five minutes later. After I alerted her to my presence, she thanked me by punching me right in the eye."

"So _that's_ why you came home with a black eye," Finn mused.

"Oh yeah. Never get involved with vampires, Finn. It doesn't end well," Jake cautioned.

"She's not a vampire!" Finn protested.

"Yes, she is!" both his brother and girlfriend insisted. Finn rubbed the back of his neck. He trusted Marceline...he didn't want to hurt her. That was what he had learned from those stories; that doing something to emotionally scar Marceline would earn some sort of karma payback, courtesy of the girl herself.

But the problem was, he also trusted Bonnie and Jake. They were his girlfriend and his brother. Marceline was just one of his closest friends. Shouldn't that put them over her?

No, because that wouldn't be fair.

As Finn was thinking about this, Marceline walked out, soaking wet and wrapped in a towel, and lay down on the couch.

"Hey! You'll ruin it!" Jake whined. Bonnie turned blood red.

"Oh my glob, Marceline, have you no modesty?" she asked. Marceline grinned widely.

"How should I put this...? No," she replied.

"What does glob mean?" Finn asked naively. Bonnie giggled a bit.

"Oh Finn, it's a high school thing," she hugged him and Marceline growled. "Glob is just a slang replacement for gosh," the girl explained gently. Finn blushed. "Don't be embarrassed; most freshmen don't know."

"Hey, I didn't know until now," Jake put in.

"Aw, poor Jake," Marceline laughed. Jake chuckled nervously, as though he was afraid to not laugh. "Hey!" the girl snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea! Why don't Bonnie and I spend the night here?"

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widened as she disbelievingly questioned Marceline.

"You heard me," Marceline stood up and crossed her arms. Bonnie kind of stuttered for a moment.

"Yeah!" Finn cried. "It'll be fun!"

"I'm only staying because she is," Bonnie growled.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared!" Marceline teased. Bonnie turned scarlet again.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Marceline just laughed. Finn shifted nervously, feeling the uncomfortable tension between the two girls spread over the room. He saw the subtle ways they glared at each other; a clenched fist here, a tense muscle there...they sounded lighthearted, but it was a deadly battle of wills.

Bonnie lost when Marceline hissed at her in what looked like a playful manner. But the action clearly intimidated Bonnie, who walked away stiffly to take a shower. Marceline flipped damp hair from her eyes scornfully.

"What a little..."

"_Marcie_!" Finn whined. She sighed.

"Sorry Finn. Bonnie just really pushes my buttons, ya know?" Finn didn't know how Bonnie could push anyone's buttons, so he shook his head. Marceline sighed. "Okay. When we were little, she was always bragging about how cool she was, and how much better than me. I didn't really like it, but I put up with it until she broke off our stupid friendship because I got into drinking blood," Marceline rolled her eyes and Finn blinked in shock. "The nickname exists for a reason, hero," she said gently. "I _do_ drink blood, never doubt it. Anyhow, so when Bonnie snapped us in two, I was pretty freaking pissed off. And she just kept acting like she didn't know me every time I tried to talk to her. So I may or may not have stuffed her locker with blood balloons to get her attention...which didn't work, anyhow. That's why she irritates me; she uses you and throws you on the side of the road as soon as she's done. Watch out, Finn; don't let her leave you for the vultures," Marceline's mouth twisted down slightly.

"Um..."

"Hey, you got any clothes I could wear for tonight?" Marceline abruptly changed the subject. Finn opened his mouth to say yes, but Jake tugged on his sleeve.

"Say no, man! You know your girlfriend'll freak!" Finn pulled away.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Finn asked sharply. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Jake, think about it this way; I can either wear Finn's clothes or go without clothes," Jake's eyes bugged at the very thought of his brother being in the house with his former friend in that state. "Which do you think Bonnie would prefer?"

"Definitely the clothes!" Jake corrected himself, stepping back. Marceline laughed.

"Finn, show me to your room," Marceline said. Finn shrugged and led her to it.

"So..." Finn said rather awkwardly. Marceline raised one eyebrow.

"Well? Come on, Finn, get your butt in gear and get me some clothes!" Finn rifled through his clothes until he found something that might fit his friend; an oversized T-shirt and some sweatpants.

"Here," he held them out.

"Great!" Marceline snatched the clothes. "Now get out."

"But it's my room!"

"Five...four...three," she put her hand on the top of her towel.

"Going!" Finn ran out and slammed the door on Marceline's laughter, blushing.

"Finn?" Bonnie walked upstairs and looked at him in a puzzled manner. She was wearing one of the brothers' bathrobes. "What's going on?"

"Um...heheh...hi _Bonnie_," he spoke her name just a bit louder, hoping that it would hush Marceline's ongoing chuckles. Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Is Marceline in your room?"

"No!" she crossed her arms. "Okay she is...but only to get dressed."

"You do realize that she'll probably go through everything you have?"

"Um..."

"You should have told her to change in the bathroom."

"Hey, I didn't think like that. I just wanted her to get dressed," Finn protested.

"Let's assume that's true," Bonnie said. "Why would she be in your room anyhow? Unless..." her eyes widened. "She's wearing your clothes!" the girl screeched, her bubblegum almost falling out of her mouth. Finn knew that faling gum would have been the final straw: Bonnie was a major gum addict. In fact, her gum-chewing addiction was the reason people called her Bubblegum sometimes; she was never seen without it.

"Hey, the other option would have been much worse," Finn replied, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh. Yes. That would be Marceline's leverage," Bonnie sighed as she deciphered his blush. "Why didn't you just tell her to put on her old clothes like I'm going to do?" Finn blinked.

And blinked again.

Bonnie giggled a little, putting her arms around his neck.

"You're so adorable when you're confused," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Finn was stiff with shock as his lips tingled on contact with hers. What was he supposed to do? He had never been kissed before! But the boy slowly relaxed, easing himself into the kiss and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

Marceline walked out of Finn's room, saw the two, and turned bright red before a low growl escaped her throat. Finn and Bonnie jumped apart.

"Get a room," Marceline muttered, storming off. Finn looked at Bonnie and shrugged. Bonnie gave him an uneasy smile and pulled him back in.

* * *

They decided to sleep on the floor of the living room, all on a rather large blanket but with individual blankets over each person. Finn ended up wedged between Bonnie and Marceline...again. He sighed as they started to growl at each other.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Finn awoke to muffled sunlight and the smell of bubblegum. As he rolled to stretch, he realized that Marceline wasn't beside him. Scowling, the boy stood.

"Marcie?" he whispered loudly. He heard a noise in the kitchen and followed it. Marceline was sitting on the floor, her back to him. Finn tiptoed to his friend and peered over her shoulder.

He sighed with relief; she was just looking back and forth between frozen waffles and a carton of eggs. The girl whipped around, clearly ready to spit out angry words. Finn staggered back.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want for breakfast?" the anger was gone in an instant. Finn blinked.

"Uh...I don't care?"

"Good, because I've decided to make French toast," she stood and put away the waffles, pulling out what she'd need to cook breakfast.

"Good morning Finn!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, hugging him from behind. Finn waited, but neither girl spoke to the other.

"Morning!" he decided to reply as Marceline began to whip up some French toast.

"Why don't we go back to the living room, hm?"

"But...!" Finn looked back helplessly as Bonnie dragged him off.

Marceline just stuck out her tongue.

"Look Bonnie," Finn said heavily as they sat on the couch. "I understand that you don't like Marceline. But could you please just acknowledge that she's a person? For my sake?" Bonnie sighed heavily at his pleading eyes.

"I'll try. But I can't promise," Finn hugged her.

"Good enough for me," after a tender moment, some scrambled eggs hit Finn's face.

"Breakfast!" Marceline called.

"Well duh," Bonnie rolled her eyes. Marceline gave her a vaguely suspicious glance, but ended up just shrugging. As the aroma of French toast wafted into the living room, Jake shot to his feet.

"Who made breakfast?" he asked with a grin.

"Marcie," Finn answered.

"If it's anything like those pancakes…" Jake sped into the kitchen and knocked Marceline over by accident, the crash resonating as strawberries rolled across the floor.

"Ouch! Jake, get off!" Finn chuckled and headed in, followed by Bonnie. His two friends stood and dusted themselves off, but Marceline quickly stooped to collect the spilt strawberries. Finn crouched to help her, and she pulled him closer by the ear.

"Ouch! Marceline!"

"Why is Bonnibel being nice to me?" she hissed.

"Because I asked."

"Whatever…I guess you want me to reciprocate?"

"Huh?" Marceline facepalmed.

"Be nice back…?"

"Oh! Oh yeah, yeah," Finn blushed. They stood, and Marceline headed over to the stove, returning with two plates of beautiful breakfast; a piece of French toast, piled high with cream cheese, strawberries, whipped cream, real maple syrup, and blueberries on the side.

"Jake, Bonnie," she handed them the plates with a smile and returned to the stove for the final plate, "and Finn. Enjoy!"

"What about you?" Finn asked.

"I told you, I don't really eat breakfast."

"You do now. Make yourself something," he insisted. Marceline shook her head.

"Only you, Finn. Only you," she returned to the stove, and Finn headed back to the couch to eat with Jake and Bonnie.

"Dude! Stop being so nice to her! You too, Bonnie," Jake whispered. "She's nutso!"

"I heard that!" Marceline sang. Jake whimpered.

"Oh chill man. Marceline's totally chill," Finn shrugged. "You should really give her a chance. After all, she DID hook you up with Raen the other day," Jake turned a little red.

"Yeah…but that was different!"

"And she made you breakfast…?"

"Okay fine, I'll give her one last chance," Jake pouted. Finn smiled.

"Aw, now we can all be buds!" Finn exclaimed as Marceline squeezed herself onto the couch beside Jake, who instinctively leaned away from her. Marceline's face fell. "So…how did everybody sleep?"

"Fantastic!" Jake exclaimed, his mouth full.

"Wonderful!" was Bonnie's response.

"Okay…" Marceline said quietly. Finn glanced over and realized that she wasn't even eating.

"Marcie, please eat something," he begged, but she ignored him. Finn set his jaw. "Jake, apologize."

"What! What'd I do?"

"You probably hurt her feelings. Apologize now!" Marceline blushed a bit, and Jake turned to her.

"Fine. Sorry Marceline…what'd I do though?" he asked confusedly. Marceline smiled slightly.

"You started hating me," she replied. Jake gaped at her in shock. Finn paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, and Bonnie stopped mid-chew.

"What? I did not…! How did that hurt you?"

"Jake," Marceline gave him a sad smile. "We used to be such close friends. I thought I could always count on you. I expected Bonnie to turn on me someday," Bonnie's jaw dropped in an utterly flabbergasted way, "and I assumed that you would be there for me…you always were before. But I was oh so wrong," she managed a dry chuckle, looking down at her plate. Jake blinked.

"Marcie…" she looked up in shock at the nickname emanating from Jake's mouth, and he himself had to pause at the foreign word. "I…never knew…"

"No. You wouldn't have."

"Just hug already!" Finn exclaimed. Bonnie gently slapped his shoulder, but Marceline and Jake exchanged a ginger, rather stiff embrace. "All better!"

"Yeah…sure," Jake muttered. Finn scowled. "Okay, I'll give her a serious second chance."

"Yeah! Thanks man," Finn grinned.

"Ahem," Bonnie said. "I really hate to bring the mood down, but what day is it?"

"It's…AAAAAAH!" Finn screamed. "IT'S A SCHOOL DAY!" he ran upstairs to get dressed, as did Jake.

"Finn, I'm wearing your clothes to school!" he heard Marceline shout. He also heard Bonnie slap her right before he slammed his door and yanked off his old clothes (which he had fallen asleep in), throwing on new ones. Running back down the stairs, he saw Jake already there. They all ran out to Bonnie's car. "Shotgun!"

"No, Finn gets shotgun!" Bonnie scolded Marceline, who pouted and leaped into the backseat.

The next ten minutes were the scariest of Finn's life.

When they reached the school, he and Jake were holding on for dear life and Marceline was asleep.

"Is she seriously _sleeping?_" Finn asked in disbelief. Jake pinched the girl, and she jumped awake.

"Ouch! Jake!"

"Oh yeah, she was asleep," Jake confirmed. Then the bell rang.

"Crap!" Marceline shouted, and they all sprinted inside.

* * *

At lunch, Finn nervously sat down beside Marceline, Jake on the girl's other side.

"Hey weenies," she said, grinning. "Bonnie wimp out?"

"No!" the junior protested from behind them, sitting beside Finn.

Immediately, conversation began.

"Oh my glob! Bonnie is like, TOTALLY dating that cute freshman Finn now. And she's sitting with _Marceline_!" exclaimed Lucinda Sallywinkle Pennyworth, also known as LSP. Bonnie shifted uncomfortably.

"You get used to people talking behind your back," Marceline assured her pointedly. Finn broke the awkward tension.

"Marcie, you like vampires, right?"

"I am one, stupid," she joked. "But yeah. Otherwise I would have ditched the nickname."

"So…what do you think of Twilight?" this earned him a very hard slap to the back of the head.

"Vampires _burn! _They don't freaking sparkle!" Marceline practically shouted. Bonnie gasped.

"You don't like Twilight?"

"No way!"

"How? The guys are so dreamy…" Finn shifted uncomfortably, and Marceline put an arm around him.

"Bonnibel! Stop making your boyfriend uncomfortable!" she scolded. Bonnie blushed.

"Oh come on, Marceline! Admit that Jacob is sexy," Finn's eyes flew wide open, and Marceline covered his ears. He didn't hear her next sentence, but it made Bonnie and Jake turn very red.

"What'd she say?" Finn asked as soon as he got his hearing back.

"Nothing you should ever hear…" Jake looked very disturbed as he spoke. Finn sighed heavily, feeling left out.

"Okay, new subject. Who's read Nightshade? Nobody? Oh come on guys!" Marceline groaned.

"I have…" Bonnie said timidly.

"Team Ren or Team Shay?"

"Er…Shay?"

"WRONG! Team Ren, all the way!" Marceline exclaimed. Finn exchanged a glance with Jake.

It was going to be a long lunch…

* * *

In music, Bonnie brought in a tiny computerized device to play and record music.

"Everyone, this is BMO, a fully functional miniaturized computer system."

"Can he play video games?" Jake asked. Bonnie nodded. "Awesome."

"We gonna jam or what?" Marceline asked, strumming her guitar. Finn started beatboxing, and Jake joined in on viola. Raen was visiting family in Korea, so Bonnie sighed and began pressing buttons on BMO.

They actually sounded pretty good.

By the end of the class, everyone was grinning, and the rest of their classmates were kind of in awe.

"Hey, we should do this again, tomorrow after school! At my place! We can start a band or something!" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what about Raen?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Hm…we'll invite her when she gets back from visiting her family," Finn decided. The bell rang and class was dismissed, but Finn caught Bonnie's arm and held her back as the teacher turned out the lights and told them to lock the door. "Hey, wanna go out later? We can catch a late-night movie," she smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great, Finn," the girl agreed. "I'll meet you at the theatre at nine," she gave him a peck on the lips and walked away. Clapping echoed from the shadows of the dark room, and Marceline appeared, bass in hand.

"Congratulations, Finn," she said, smiling, but Finn noticed that her expression looked a little stiff. "Good luck," she headed out the door, leaving him to wonder about her words.

* * *

That night, Finn met Bonnie at the theatre just like he had said he would. They smiled at each other, but Bonnie's was…no, it had to be genuine. Finn took her arm and led her in.

The movie was a romantic action one, about a woman spy who fell for her arch nemesis, a criminal mastermind. The guy died in the end, at the girl's hands.

"That was a great movie!" Finn exclaimed excitedly, barely noticing the sound of rain outside in the night, or the clock that told him it was almost midnight. "I'll walk you home," but Bonnie's firm grip stopped him beneath the awning of the theatre.

"Finn…we need to talk."

* * *

**Oooh…those are four words you do NOT want to hear when you're in a relationship. And before you get on me about too much drama, I warned you in my warning (see full summary in chapter one for details). Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Reviews! :3**

**PuddingNinja: Thanks, and I'll try to! Also, I could really relate to Marceline being lonely...I didn't know ANYONE when I started high school, so I did everything alone for the first few months! Random info about my life right there :) **

**A.T. Masochist: YES! SOMEONE ELSE WHO KNOWS VAMPIRES BURN! **

**The Forgotten Hero: Thanks for giving it a chance! I'm glad I kept you intrigued, and I hope I keep you intrigued. **

**Niceone123: Fubblegum shipper, eh? No spoilers :) but it IS high school...hook-ups, break-ups, make-ups...you'll love some parts and hate others, I guarantee it. Fubblegum will have lows, but where there are lows there are highs. I'll tell you right now to not get scared, because don't worry, Finn's STILL obsessed with Bonnie after the beginning. **

**Neverthrive: ...No comment on how absolutely RIGHT you are about this chapter, which takes after the episode Go With Me. **

**Anonymous: :)**

**RachelgotSwaggXD: No. Spoilers. ;)**

**Hey, forgot to mention this last two chapters: sorry if you have parts you don't like, but I'm trying to keep everyone happy...for now. Then KABOOM everything will blow up in everyone's faces! Haha I feel so evil right now. But yeah, right now it's Fubblegum here, Finnceline there, Jakicorn Jakicorn everywhere...you know how the song goes. You've never heard the song? That's sad. And you never know; the pairing you like might just end up together! It's high school; all kinds of things happen. From hook-ups to break-ups to make-ups! All kinds of -ups! :D**

**Also, the "shower scene" is in this chapter, but not so extreme as it was on the show. You'll know it when you see it. **

**Disclaimer: Uh, yeah. Nothing's changed since last chapter. **

* * *

"About what?"

"Us," Bonnie pointed between herself and Finn.

"What about us?" Finn asked cluelessly, smiling. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Finn...I really, really like you. I do. I think, given the chance, I could actually love you," Finn was amazed, but tried to act like it was no big deal, which was hard because his eyes were huge and starry.

"Cool," he squeaked.

"But...we have our differences," Finn shook himself from his daze.

"Like what?"

"Well...you're a freshman. I'm a junior."

"Yeah. So?"

"You're fourteen. I'm almost seventeen."

"Uh-huh."

"You're shorter than I am."

"Yup, that's a sad truth."

"Aren't you going to ask me what my point is?"

"Oh! What's the point?"

"The point is...I can't date you anymore, Finn," Bonnie looked away. "I...you're too young."

"You know, I get it. It's an image thing," Finn replied in a wounded tone, not knowing that he had said exactly what Bonnie had once told Marceline. Thunderstruck, the girl was frozen for a very long moment. When she regained control of her pounding heart and heightened senses, Bonnie reached out to comfort Finn, to say that they should stay very close in case she changed he mind, but he was gone.

Running.

Bonnie had said that she could love him.

So why had she dumped him?

...Had Marceline been right?

_No,_ Finn thought. _There must be another reason! Maybe...maybe her dad doesn't want her dating a younger guy! Yeah, yeah that's it!_

But it still hurt.

Finn knew better than to fight it, though. Bonnie had, for whatever reason, decided to do the stereotypical break-up scene and walk away from him as the rain poured down around them. Okay so technically, the rain had been on the awning over them, but still. It had been raining.

And she was gone.

She had said that maybe, eventually, she could grow to love him. Finn was already sure that he was falling in love with her.

Yes, he was still falling in love with her.

But she had still left him.

He passed his own house; Jake never knew what to do when Finn cried.

So now...

Now he was in front of a house with a resident—a friend—he knew could and would bring him comfort.

Not even bothering to knock, he burst in the door, climbed the ladder, and fell onto Marceline's bed beside her serene, sleeping form.

"Jesus, Finn!" she gasped as she sat up with a start. "You're freezing! And soaked!" but he was too broken to smile at her shock, sitting up, wrapping his arms around her, and crying into her shoulder. Immediately knowing what must have transpired between Finn and Bonnie, the girl lay down, pulling him with her. Finn's face was buried in her collarbone as he cried, but Marceline didn't mind. She removed his hat and gently stroked his blonde hair, whispering comfort into his ear as she leaned her forehead against his. His arms were still tightly around her, and he wasn't letting go. As he drifted off to sleep, he could only think of how much of a friend Marceline was to let him do this.

To not leave him running in the rain.

* * *

When he awoke, Finn was confused. Why was he in Marceline's bed? Then he remembered. Fighting tears, he yawned, stretching. Marceline wasn't in bed...where was she? His eyes roved around the room until he caught sight of her. Finn blushed and closed his eyes; the girl was so far only clad in that day's black and red lace lingerie. She hadn't seen him...who knew what she'd have done if she had? Finn decided to play dead for a bit, or at least until Marceline left the room. He heard her walk over and resisted the urge to tremble and blurt out what he had seen.

"Finn?" she was gently rocking him. "Wake up, baby," the girl cooed, kissing his forehead. She had never called him baby before...he kind of liked it. It showed that she was really concerned about him. Deciding that he had fooled her, Finn "woke up," blinking his eyes open to see Marceline's concerned ones staring back at him. She smiled vaguely.

"Have a good sleep?" she asked. Finn nodded. "Good. Come on downstairs; I'm making frozen waffles," she held out her hands, which he gratefully took, allowing her to help him upright. She pulled him up from his sitting position to his feet and let him put his arm around her as his legs trembled. For a moment, he just stood, gathering his emotional strength. Then Marceline left and climbed down the ladder. Finn followed. Halfway down, a vision of Bonnie flashed before his eyes and he lost his grip, tumbling down on top of his fried, frozen. Bonnie's beautiful face still drifted before his eyes...her perfect, wonderful, radiant face...

"Get off, weenie!" Marceline gasped, waking him from his trance and shoving at his back until he rolled off of her. She then stood and dusted herself off. "I'll be back," she assured him, heading into the kitchen. Finn sat down on the couch and, knowing that she couldn't see him, let the silent tears begin to fall. "Hey Finn, how many waffles do you want?" she asked, walking out of the kitchen. Too late, Finn tried to hide his tears. "Oh baby," Marceline sighed, walking over and sitting beside him. "Come 'ere," she patted her lap invitingly. Finn toppled sideways as though the world had shoved him. His head landed in Marceline's lap, turning to face her as he curled up and buried his face into the lowest reaches of her stomach. He could feel her shifting uncomfortably, but when he began to sob, she sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His hat, he realized, was still upstairs. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the pain. Marceline was rubbing his back with her other hand, trying to help, and she was. She was letting him cry. But Finn was lovesick; he couldn't actually be helped. He could only keep crying into one of his closest friends, making her increasingly uncomfortable as he kept burying his face in her. But Marceline didn't particularly care at the moment; she knew that Finn would never try something like that, especially not with her. It was just the general discomfort that was getting to her. Then he lifted his head, and the warmth she hadn't realized was there vanished.

"Marcie..." Finn choked out.

"Don't rush yourself, Finn," Marceline cautioned.

"I...I'm sorry..." Marceline was puzzled.

"Why?"

"For everything I've put you through. For not listening. And..." he blushed and averted his eyes. "I saw you in your..." he turned redder, making Marceline curious, "uh, underwear this morning," he admitted. Marceline knew that she should slap him, but couldn't bring herself to. She just sighed.

"Don't let it happen again and we're cool," she said. Finn nodded and sat up. Marceline noticed that he still looked flushed and felt his face. "Ooh, you're burning up! I'll be right back," she hurried into her kitchen, and Finn felt a pang of loneliness. Why was he so lonely? Thankfully, Marceline was back in a moment with a thermometer. "Stick this in your mouth, weenie," he sat up and obliged, lying down on his back with his had in Marceline's lap as Bonnie's face floated to the forefront of his mind again. His friend sighed heavily and put an arm over his torso. They just stayed that way, unmoving for the most part...except for the occasional moment when Marceline would gently stroke Finn's head, her eyes a million miles away.

After a few minutes, the thermometer beeped. Marceline gently removed it from Finn's mouth and read the numbers, whistling softly.

"One-oh-two. No good for a hero," she patted his stomach and put the thermometer on a table. "I'll get you something for that," she moved his head and stood, but he sat up, grabbed her waist, and pulled her back. She staggered, off-balance, and almost fell on top of him. Quickly regaining her balance, she looked down harshly.

"I don't wanna be alone..." Finn admitted. Marceline's glare softened.

"Oh..." she sat down. "I'm not going anywhere, Finn. I promise," he moved closer to her, leaned his head into her shoulder, and just cried, wrapping his arms tightly around her tiny waist. Marceline stiffened—she wasn't really used to this kind of thing—but eventually relaxed with a sigh.

"Don't..." he choked through his sobs, her skin, and the black fabric of her tank top. Marceline hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer so she could hold him, inadvertently pulling him onto her lap but not truly minding.

"Oh baby," she sighed, putting one hand on his head and one on his waist as she pulled him in. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised, smiling slightly. "I would never leave you like this. I promise. I promise," she crooned into his ear, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he drifted off.

* * *

When Finn awoke again, the first thing he realized was that he smelled waffles. Opening his eyes, he saw only black and white...ish. Pulling his head back, he felt a hand slip from the back of his head, and realized that he had been asleep on top of Marceline. He was in shock at first. Then memories came flooding back, and he smiled as he realized that she would always be there for him, because she knew what it was like to be betrayed by someone she...loved, maybe? Said girl awoke in the next moment, and looked at him with a "why are you sitting on me?" expression before her memories flooded back. Her eyes adopted a gentler emotion.

"Feel better, Finn?" she asked. Finn tried to answer, but started feeling sick. Marceline saw this and pointed. "Bathroom's upstairs in my room if you need it," she said. He bolted, entered said bathroom, and barely made it to the toilet in time to throw up. The door swung closed. It didn't take long for a knock to come. "Finn? You okay?" receiving no answer, the girl entered to see Finn, hunched and shivering over her toilet. She couldn't resist a smirk. "Looks like you caught the flu," he glared at her. "I'll go call Jake, tell him what's going on," she walked away, leaving Finn to hunch over the toilet again.

It took a whole minute for her to return with a glass of Ginger Ale. He eyed it suspiciously.

"Relax, weenie. It's not spiked," she rubbed his back as he had to retch again.

Finn decided to take the drink, and the two pills she offered him.

"Those are for your fever," she explained. Finn swallowed.

"How'd Jake take it?" he asked woozily. Marceline laughed.

"Oh, I haven't told him. I figured it would be fun to put him on speaker," she held out a phone. "Dial," Finn shakily punched in the number and Marceline hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" Jake asked.

"Hey Jake! It's Marceline."

"What do you want, lady? And where's Finn? And why aren't you two at school?" he proved that he still didn't completely trust her. Marceline laughed.

"Oh relax; he's fine. Sorta. Bonnibel," insert eye roll here, "broke up with him and he spent the night at my place."

"!"

"Not like that, you pervert!" Finn and Marceline blushed as she shouted at Jake. "He needed someone to comfort him. And he has the flu, so he's gonna keep on staying."

"So...what do I do?"

"Make out with your girlfriend or something...is she back?"

"No."

"Oh. Well the point is, I'll bring Finn back when I can. Also, cancel the jam sesh; reschedule for this Saturday. Finn should feel better by then."

"Wait, what do I tell the teachers?"

"Tell them we're both sick!" she rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"To keep them from finding out I'm taking care of Finn because we both live in houses without adults?" she prompted.

"Oh! Oh yeah, I'll do that. Bye Marcie!"

"Later Jake," Marceline hung up. "I'm sure this has something to do with Bonnibel."

"How can she cause the flu?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Finn, I'm going to take your ex down," Marceline growled. "She shouldn't have done the whole 'I really like you but now I've gotta ditch you' thing again, especially not with someone as cool as you.

"No, Marceline..." Finn coughed and she leaned away. "Don't hate Bonnie."

"You still like her. I don't believe this," Marceline snorted. "After what she just did to you, you still like her?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Idiot."

"Hey!"

"Well you are! Bonnie's just a..." Marceline took a deep, calming breath. "Never mind. But I really don't want you falling back to her. It wouldn't be a good idea," she cautioned. Finn looked away, blushing. "And you're still falling in love with her," it wasn't a question. Finn's head snapped up with the shock.

"What? How did you—"

"Vampire senses," Marceline joked. Finn didn't laugh. "Maybe it's just something girls know. I'm not sure," she said seriously.

"Whatever," Finn sat hunched on the floor with his chin on his knees. Marceline sighed heavily and held out her hand.

"Come on weenie, let's find something to do," she said with the faintest trace of a smile. Finn let her help him up, and walked with her back into her bedroom. She let him sit on her bed while she headed downstairs to, apparently, find something the two of them could do. Finn saw an extremely thick photo album peeking out from under her bed and bent to pick it up, letting it fall open to a random page. He saw a very young Marceline with a small guitar, and a man. The man greatly resembled her, even down to the unusually sharp teeth. Finn briefly wondered if this was Marceline's elusive father. He was behind the young girl, who appeared to be about five or six, positioning her hands on the guitar. Marceline was smiling, as was the man.

Feeling guilty, Finn flipped to another random page, farther back. Marceline appeared younger, maybe three or four. In her arms was a battered teddy bear, clutched tight.

Finn turned farther ahead in the book and found Marceline as a young teenager, laughing with a slightly older teenage boy whose hair was styled weird and dyed white. The picture was cut in half.

He would have gone farther, but a clattering crash of a thud stopped him. Looking up, he found Marceline standing in the doorway, her face flaming red.

"F-Finn!" she stammered, storming over and seizing the photo album. "Stay away from that!"

"But..."

"But what?" she brushed hair out of her face and shoved the book back under her bed.

"Why? And who was the man teaching you to play guitar? And who was the guy in the cut-up picture? And what was the teddy bear about?" Marceline sighed.

"I'll answer the easy ones first. The bear was Hambo, and he was my only childhood toy, my favorite possession. My ex-boyfriend, Ash," her eyes ignited with anger, "the guy you saw in the cut photo, sold him on EBay to buy some stupid movie. The man teaching me guitar was my dad. And why," she hesitated, "is because that's my diary. I write my thoughts and...songs and stuff...and stick them in there randomly."

"Your diary is a photo album?"

"Yes. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't go snooping."

"Why? D'ya write about me?" Finn grinned.

"Yes," Marceline answered. "And Jake, Raen, Bonnie, LSP, the teachers...I write about everything, everyone. I've been recording my thoughts in that since I was old enough to write."

"Glob," Finn said in shock.

"Hey, you're getting the hang of high school already! Here's your hat," Marceline tossed it to him. "I forgot that I took it downstairs to give to you," she explained as he jammed it on his head. "Even though I bet Bonnie'd take you back if you let her see you without it..."

"Why?" was Finn's immediate question. Marceline blushed lightly.

"Just a guess," Finn looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay then. What did you drop?" Marceline slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Argh, I'm so stupid!" she hurried back to the door and collected the fallen items in her arms. "I brought up some movies for us to watch."

"You have Heat Signature?" Finn wondered aloud.

"Heat what?" Marceline blinked cluelessly. Finn gasped.

"You've never heard of Heat Signature?"

"Nah," she deposited the movies on the bed and grabbed a laptop. "You should bring it over sometime."

"I will," Finn said immediately. "Your ignorance must be cured," Marceline laughed and put in the first movie.

And that was how their day went until about four o'clock, when a knock came to Marceline's door. She groaned and paused the movie.

"Stay up here, Finn. My visitors are real...ugh," she headed down, and he heard her open the door as he jumped off of her bed and sat beside the ladder, back against the wall.

"Marceline?" Bonnie's sweet voice carried through the house, and Finn perked up. "Is Finn here?"

"No. And even if he was, he wouldn't want to see _you_," the door slammed, then opened. "Bonnie! What the hell? Number one rule of door slamming; you don't reopen the door!"

"I don't care. I need to speak with Finn."

"Too bad."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Because you were a bitch. Come on, Bonnibel, learn some new tricks! Fooling someone and ditching them won't work forever."

"...I thought we were friends again..."

"Maybe we could have been if you hadn't broken Finn's heart! You know he spent the entire night and day crying his eyes out over you?" Finn blushed. "I hope you're happy! You shattered him."

"Finn's stronger than that, Marceline, and you know it."

"Yeah? Well he may be strong, but even the strongest of us can have our hearts shattered," there was a long silence.

_Us?_

"Marceline..." Bonnie said. Finn barely heard her. "I had no idea I...did I really...? I didn't mean to..."

"Well you did," Marceline forced a laugh. "And you did it again, too. Watch it, or he might end up like me," there was a long silence. "You should take him back," the words sounded like Marceline was choking on them.

"What? But I thought you—!"

"It doesn't matter about me. I'm just a normal little girl, remember? You're Princess Bonnibel. You always were," Finn could hear the tears in Marceline's voice.

"Marceline..." there was a slap.

"That was for Finn," another slap. "And that was for everyone else you've ever hurt."

"Nothing for you?"

"According to you, I'm not a person."

"What?"

"All rumors circle around to me eventually. Remember this one? 'She's no person; she's just a vampiric little rat,'" another silence.

"I didn't mean—"

"You never _mean_ anything," Marceline spat. "Goodbye," the door closed, and a lock clicked.

"Marceline! Marceline, _let me in_! I need to see Finn _this instant_!" Marceline walked back up into her room, and Finn looked at her in shock.

"I guess you heard that, huh?" she viciously rubbed her eyes and cheeks.

"It's okay to cry you know," Finn told her. Marceline sank down beside him, resting the back of her head against the wall, turned so she could see him. Bonnie's shouts stopped, and Finn assumed that she had left. After a short time of silence, Marceline spoke.

"It's been a tough day, hasn't it?"

"I guess it has," Finn sighed as he heard a car start and drive away. "We need a subject change," he looked around. "Why the heck do you have a ladder?"

"I can't afford stairs," she answered dully.

"Oh," Finn said softly.

A car horn honked outside, and Finn's hopes rose. Marceline tensed.

"Yo Finn!" it was Jake's voice. "I came to get ya! Even though the cops could totally pull me over for underage driving at any moment! Come on out, buddy!" Finn looked at Marceline uncertainly.

"Go," was all she said. When he hesitated, she sighed. "I...need to be alone," he stood rather awkwardly and left her there, alone in her house.

"Yo man," Jake said as Finn jumped into the car. "What took so long?" and Finn didn't know how to answer, so he just told Jake to step on it.

* * *

After a few heavy-duty pills from Jake, Finn was able to go to school by Thursday. He was surprised to find a flier for "Date Night" at the movies for that night.

"You should ask Bonnie!" was Jake's immediate response to the flier.

"Jake? She kinda dumped him," Marceline said, walking over from across the hall.

"Yeah. So? He still likes her," Jake pointed out. Marceline rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond.

"Guys!" Finn cut her off. "Let me decide for myself," the two exchanged a glance and shrugged. Finn blushed. "I-I'll ask Bonnie," Jake smirked and put his arm around his brother.

"Let me give you some advice, Finn—"

"Whoa no!" Marceline shoved him away. "Your advice'll only lead to heartbreak!"

"Yeah? Well yours only leads to physical pain!"

"I'm a girl; I know about these things!"

"I have a girlfriend; I know better than you!" they both growled, each getting right up in the other's face. Finn interfered, gently pushing them apart.

_For "friends again," they don't seem very friendly._

"I want to try advice from both of you," he said. Jake and Marceline grumbled in discontent. "Jake? Got any plans?"

"Okay man," he rubbed his hands together. "You gotta go up and profess your love, all romantic-y!" Marceline snorted, and Jake glared at her. "Well what's your idea, Miss Romance Know-It-All?"

"Oh very original, Jake," Marceline smirked. "And practically anything but that," she turned to Finn. "If you collapse at Bonnie's feet, you'll be admitting that she got the best of you. Girls like strong, fun guys, not pathetic little wimps."

"Oh...hm..." Finn rubbed his chin in thought.

"Choose the right way Finn!" Jake encouraged.

"Yeah. My way!"

"What? No!" they got up in each other's faces again, and Finn shoved them apart.

"I'll try Jake's idea first," he said firmly. Marceline blew a stray hair out of her face while Jake cheered.

"Fine, whatever. But don't come crying to me when it doesn't work! You had your chance," she said ominously, striding away. Finn shrugged and turned to his brother.

"Okay man. What d'ya have in mind?"

* * *

"You want me to sing to her."

"Yeah man! It'll be totally romantic!"

"...I...don't think that's a good idea..."

"Hmph. Fine then! Go talk to your girlfriend!" Jake stormed away towards Raen.

* * *

"I already told you not to come crawling to me."

"But Marcie..."

"No."

"Marcie..." he drew out her name.

"No, Finn!" she smacked his head.

"Pleeeeeease!" he gave her puppy dog eyes. She sighed.

"I'll be in the parking lot after school."

"Great, see ya there!"

"...I just got conned."

* * *

"So...you basically want me to take Bonnie out for a night of breaking the law."

"Don't think of it as breaking the law! Think of it as...bending the rules," Marceline urged. Finn signed heavily.

"I don't think so."

* * *

"...so could you please go with me?" after spilling out his heart in an hour-long speech, Finn stared at Bubblegum pleadingly.

"Finn...the science fair's tonight," she said gently. "I can't go."

"Oh..."

* * *

"...so she can't go," Finn explained to Jake.

"What! Dude, you gotta go anyhow! Make her jealous!" Jake shouted.

"Well...you won't like it..."

* * *

"...so Marcie, will you please go to the movie with me?" Finn begged.

"Finn...you didn't have to do all this if you were just going to ask me as friends," she blinked at the roses and chocolates he was presenting. The boy scowled.

"I didn't? Jake said I had to."

"I think this is Jake's idea of a prank."

"..."

"It's not a very good one."

* * *

As Finn walked to the movies (what was the use in picking Marceline up when he didn't have a car?), he thought about Bonnie.

How she had abandoned him.

How he was falling for her.

Still.

And how beautiful she would look at a school dance, with him at her side.

* * *

At the movies, Finn and Marceline were the only two not making out, and Finn was starting to feel awkward. He couldn't even focus on the movie! Marceline held out some car keys.

"Let's blow this joint."

"Aren't you underage?"

She just smiled.

* * *

**Not as long as I'd like it to be, but I was under some reviewer pressure *coughNeverthrivecough* which, strangely enough, makes me happy because I know I have people enjoying this stuff! But yeah, quicker updates :) got it :) I'll work on that! **

**MY EXCUSE FOR SLOW UPDATES: I have TONS of AP Bio summer homework! TONS! **

**MY OTHER EXCUSE FOR SLOW UPDATES: ...Yeah I really don't have another one so...**

**And because my disorder is currently making me feel uber-happy...**

**Have a nice day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! **

**Zanegar: Your review made me laugh soooo much...:D**

**The Forgotten Hero: I am perfectly aware of the choppiness. I hate it, but I couldn't remember enough of the episode to do anything about it. Plus, I wanted it up fast and I was outta ideas. I may rewrite the chapter's ending in late summer/early fall, whenever I get time. **

**PuddingNinja: Oh I know what you mean about shipping. Do you know Teen Titans? If you do, I used to not ship anything but RobStar, and now I'm shipping practically everything! So there. Fanfiction changes people...O.O**

**Xeno Tyrant: Thanks! :D**

**Neverthrive: I know, right? And actually, I used their youth to my advantage. No offense to little kids, but they're like dogs; almost always happy and usually completely loyal. A betrayal like Bonnie's would have shattered someone like a young Marceline, especially if they'd been friends for years. Why do I always feel the need to explain random bits and pieces of my story to people?**

**Guest: I go in order of review date, first first. It's like a lunch line. I'm too lazy to check myself so...yeah. But either way, you still get a smiley face this time! :)**

**AlphaCharisma: Here's a not-really spoiler for you; Flame Princess WILL show up later. Why is it a not-spoiler? Well, if I'm (somewhat) trailing along the episodes and she's becoming a more major character...but I bet nobody's really thought that far ahead yet. **

**ChaseUDown: Aw, now I'm blushing! Thanks! **

**Anonymous: Haha I'll be sure to add them in later...ooh I'm already working the stuff out in my head!**

**Oh yeah depending on if I'm writing from my iPod or computer, I may call you "Anonymous" or "Guest" with no regard to consistency. At all. **

**Disclaimer: Uh...yeah. Consider it disclaimed.**

* * *

After a night of "bending the rules" with Marceline, Finn was exhausted—and guilty. He had earned the nickname "Finn the Hero" for a reason; he couldn't do wrong without his conscience eating him from the inside out. Sure, nobody had been hurt, but...

"Hey dude," Jake said, walking into Finn's bedroom. "You okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Just makin' sure my little bro's doin' all good and schtuffs," Jake rubbed Finn's head. The boy laughed.

"Okay okay! Jake, okay!"

"So what's eatin' atcha?"

"Well...Marceline took me out for a night away from the movies. I mean, I had fun, but..."

"You feel guilty about what you did," Finn looked up in surprise. "Hey, you forget that I used to be one of her best friends! I bet you two did graffiti, pranks, the old underwear switcheroo, and...nope, she wouldn't have done _that_ with you."

"Done what?" Finn asked innocently.

"Ah man Finn! Marcie was rad when we were real little. Every night we'd go out and draw on houses, prank pedestrians, prank drivers, sneak into people's houses and switch the contents of their underwear drawer and fridge, and..." Jake snickered. "Now mind that we were little enough to just know that this was funny...I'd say second grade was when we first found out it was fun."

"Jaaaake! What'd you do?" Finn was on the edge of his seat.

"We'd...heehee...go skinny dipping in the city fountains, people's birdbaths, random pools, the river..."

"WHAT!"

"What? Dude, we was just kids! We didn't know yet how wrong that was."

"Please tell me that was the worst thing you did."

"Uh...yeah."

"Whew. Night Jake!"

"Night Finn!"

* * *

Before school the next day, Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Bonnie were gathered in the parking lot. There was frosty tension between the two girls, and Finn felt like he was in the middle of it.

"So tomorrow at that creepy old abandoned mansion nobody ever goes to because it's so dang creepy?" Jake asked.

"Uh-huh," Finn confirmed.

"Noon."

"Yup."

"But that's sammich time!"

"_Jaaaake_!"

"We will have sandwiches there...won't we, _Marceline_?" Bonnie asked icily.

"I dunno, will we, _Bonnibel_?" they glared at each other.

"Uh...okay..." Finn and Jake backed away before running into the school.

* * *

It was first period when the strange man burst into the classroom, ambushed Finn, and knocked him from his chair. The mysterious man drew from Finn's pocket a locket that contained some of Bonnie's hair (he had connections...AKA he knew a guy who had gotten some hair from her hairbrush for a fee of five bucks) and ran out the door. Finn raced into the hall, only to slam into Jake. The man began to escape.

"That guy stole my blankie!" Jake shouted. Finn knew that his brother childishly lugged his baby blanket around everywhere, and also knew how much it meant to Jake, as it was the only thing he had left of his parents. The brothers set off.

"Get back here you thieving doorlord!" Bonnie ran from her classroom, shouting the name of a gang of thieves. "You butt!"

"Come on, Bonnie!" Finn ran by with Jake.

"Finn?" she asked. He didn't have time to answer as they followed the sound of footsteps. Coming around a corner, Finn saw Marceline as she shouted and slammed her ax bass into the ground, barely missing the man. He pushed open the emergency exit, and she hissed, falling to the ground in pain.

"Marceline!" Finn crouched by her.

"I'm fine," she said shaking her head.

"He got away," Jake said as the sprinkler system came on.

"We'll get him," Finn said confidently. "We'll get him."

* * *

The four "friends" stood on the upper balcony of the creepy old mansion, which really belonged to a sweet old lady who was out of town. Marceline had insisted that it would be perfectly okay to break in, as there was no alarm sign outside. So...here they were.

"Okay guys, the first jam sesh has officially come to order! Let's see where this goes," Finn said before beginning to beatbox. Bonnie messed around on BMO and Jake started up with his viola. Marceline hesitated before starting in with her guitar.

And voice.

That was just a little surprising.

"Ladadadada.

"I'm gonna bury you in the ground.

"Ladadadada.

"I'm gonna bury you with my sound.

"I'm gonna drink the red,

"From your pretty pink face,

"Im gonna..."

"Marceline, that's too distasteful!" Bonnie cut her off.

"Oh, you don't like that?" Marceline kept strumming. "Or do you just not like me?" she shouted before jumping onto the railing of the balcony and strumming harder, louder. Nobody else was playing.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,

"Is that what you want me to do?

"Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,

"Like all your little loyal subjects do.

"Sorry I'm not made of sugar,

"And I'm not sweet enough for you.

"Is that why you always avoid me?

"That must be such an inconvenience to you, well,

"I'm just your problem,

"I'm just your problem.

"It's like I'm not,

"Even a person, am I?

"I'm just your problem, well,

"I shouldn't have to justify what I do.

"I shouldn't have to prove anything to you.

"I'm sorry that I exist,

"I forget what landed me on your black list,

"But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you so...

"Why do I want to?

"Why do I want to?

"To—" she stumbled over her own words. "To bury you in the ground...and drink the blood from your...ugh!" she looked around frustratedly. "Stop staring at me! Ugh you threw me off!" she jumped off the railing.

"Marceline...that was..."

"A total lie?" Bonnie cut Finn off. Marceline growled.

"Oh yeah? Then let's see what _you've_ got, Princess Know-It-All!" she snapped. Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"Come on, guys. Let's just be chill."

"I'm getting outta here, you hacks! Talentless hacks!" Jake stormed off."

"Yikes," Marceline commented with a smile.

"Maybe we should be nicer to each other and hang out as buds!" Finn suggested. "Let's take a noodle break! Come on, it'll help!" Finn held out a block of noodles he had pulled from his backpack. Why he had noodles in his backpack would always be a mystery, because Bonnie had been supposed to make sandwiches. Marceline started going inside. "Wait, don't go too!"

"I'm just gonna get stuff to cook that," she replied.

"Cook..." Finn said thoughtfully as he swallowed a bite of uncooked noodles.

"That was sweet, what you said about being buds," Bonnie said.

"Mmhm. Thanks!" Finn said. Before the moment could continue, Marceline returned. Curse her return.

"I'm back yo!" she said. As the sun went down, she removed her hat. The noodles began to cook over a totally random grill.

"Pasta...water...getting...hotter! A song about noodles?" Finn suggested.

"No!" the girls shouted. They all laughed.

"For our next attempt, I wanna be the lead!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah! Sounds cool, mah bud!" Finn tried to restore the earlier mood...then Jake returned in rocker clothes. "Jake! You're back!"

"Shutcho face. I came back fo' the _music_."

"Executing song structure alpha. Marceline, begin playing tripling quavers in the mixolidian mode."

"Alright fine," she gave in as Jake smashed his viola. "Wait, what's a quaver?"

"Now Finn, vibrate your uvula by dampening and undampening your larynx."

"Wha...?"

"Go like this, silly!" she demonstrated.

"Oh!" he began.

"Okay...okay..."

"Grr!" Marceline was on the verge of hitting somethig.

"Everyone, just stick to my blueprints!" But Bonnie's instructions were too tricky. Within a few seconds... "I may have...heheh...miscalculated," Bonnie admitted as BMO went awry, Finn sank to the ground, and Marceline's guitar stopped.

"Hah! Looks like you aren't as perfect as you thought! Guess you can't judge me anymore," Marceline said, walking over to Bonnie.

"I never said you had to be perfect!" Bonnie shouted, jumping up. Finn was starting to get scared; the two girls were right up in each other's faces. Were they going to fight? He interfered, pushing them apart with a nervous chuckle.

"Alright, time out guys!" he said. Marceline shoved him aside and spat on Bonnie's shoulder.

Finn gaped in shock.

Bonnie gasped, shaking. She kept gasping and shaking until she turned and walked inside. Marceline hissed and rolled her eyes, which Finn noticed had tears in them.

"Whatever. Ugh, I'm out of here too!" she said, following Bonnie.

"Marceline?"

"You guys have forgotten about the music!" Jake cried. "I quit the band!" he ran inside. "I'm just pretending!"

"But...we can do this. Together..." Finn stared after them sorrowfully, then started clapping.

"Everyone,

"Bubblegum..."

He used Bonnie's nickname.

"I'm so dumb,

"I should've just told you,

"What I lost,

"Was a piece of your hair!"

Bonnie stopped in shock and Marceline suppressed a snicker.

"Now it's gone,

"Gone forever,

"But I guess what does it matter?

"When I just,

"Just had all of you there!

"Oh,

"I just had all of you there with me, my friends,

"If you're even my friends..."

Finn sighed, then realized something.

"This is why Bonnie's plan sounded so weird. This is what was missing! The truth!"

Everyone turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"What

"Am

"I to you?"

Finn was surprised when Marceline started strumming on her guitar.

"Am I a joke your knight or your brother?

"What am I to you?

"Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?

"Do you think that I don't understand?

"I just wanted us together and to play as a band?

"Last night was the most fun I've ever had

"Even liked it when the two if you would get mad

"At each other."

Marceline smirked and shot a challenging glance at Bonnie. Bonnie and Jake (with the help of some tape) joined in.

"Ooh,

"You

"Are my best friends in the world.

"You are my best friends in the world.

"That's right,

"I'm talkin' 'bout the two of you,

"Girls,

"And you, Jake.

"I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.

"What am I to you?"

Finn looked up to see Marceline standing beside him.

"Am I a joke your knight or your brother?

"What am I to you?"

She joined in before jumping back onto the balcony.

"Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?

"Do you think that I don't understand?"

Marceline started strumming even harder on her guitar, and Finn wondered if she understood the song like he did.

"I just wanted us together and to play as a band?

"I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,

"I'll remember the pasta that we shared

"Over there,

"Ah,"

Marceline joined in for a little bit.

"You

"Are,"

She closed her eyes and resumed simply strumming.

"My best friends in the world.

"You are my best friends in the world."

Marceline jumped in again.

"That's right,"

Finn wondered why she kept just singing little lines. She had a good voice and obviously understood the song.

"I'm talkin' 'bout the two of you,

"Girls,

"And you, Jake.

"I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake."

As he sang, he was joined by both Bonnie and Marceline. Cooperating!

"Make no mistake,

"I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real it'll make this

"Door break!"

He finished his song in a rather impressive pose.

"Uh...Finn? There's no door," Marceline pointed out.

"And how would you be a knight?" Bonnie questioned.

"And dude, how the heck did you get her hair?" Jake asked.

"IT JUST FELT RIGHT IN THE SONG!" Finn shouted. They all laughed.

"So Finn," Marceline said. "What's your game plan for catching the punk who stole Bonnie's hair from you?" Finn blushed, but didn't deny.

"We have to spread out and look for him."

"Uh-uh," Bonnie shook her head. "What would we do when we found him?"

"Beat him up?" Marceline and Finn suggested together.

"I'm no good at that," the princess of pink said gently.

"Oh...hm..." Finn thought.

"Why doesn't Finn go with Bonnie then?" Marceline suggested. "I'll be fine on my own, and I'm sure Jake will too," she added.

_Thank you, Marceline,_ Finn thought.

"That sounds great!" Bonnie said pleasantly.

"Okay. Let's split!" Finn said happily. Marceline began climbing down the ivy-covered side of the house, closely followed by Finn. He would not be outdone when it came to adventure, and especially not by a girl! Even if that girl _was_ Marceline...

They hit the ground at the same time, which prompted an argument.

"I beat you!" Marceline jeered, poking his arm.

"No you didn't! I started after you and we finished at the same time, so I was faster!" Finn confused himself a little. Marceline just blinked.

"I hardly see your point."

"What!"

"You heard me," she crossed her arms and smirked. Finn sputtered out nonsense for a few moments.

"Well...well I hit the ground first anyhow!" he finally exclaimed. Her jaw flapped open.

"What? No you didn't!"

"How do you know?" he asked smugly. "Maybe I did," it was her turn to sputter nonsense, and Finn knew he had her.

"Argh! I don't even know why I hang around with you!" she shouted, tossing her hands into the air. Finn laughed at her flustered anger and embarrassment.

"Are we ready to start searching now?" Bonnie asked pleasantly as she and Jake reached the bickering pair.

"Of course, _Bonnibel_," Marceline mocked her with false politeness. "I'm going this way."

"Okay. I'll go that way," Jake walked in the opposite direction and got a face full of ivy as he ran right into the mansion. Shaking his head, the dazed boy started walking around the house.

"Which way would you like to go, Finn?" Bonnie batted her eyelashes. Finn tried to say he didn't care, but it came out a little differently.

"Djfhfiendn..." he mumbled indistinctly, gazing into her eyes. She frowned.

"Come again?"

"I don't care," he redeemed himself.

"Oh! Let's go...that way," she pointed into town, and Finn hurried to nod his head. They started off.

"So...why did you really dump me?"

"Huh? Oh Finn, I don't want to talk about—"

"Was it peer pressure? I bet it was peer pressure. Marcie says...well, she's Marcie, so you can guess. Jake says you must have felt uncomfortable dating someone so much younger than you, but I still think I was peer pressure. Was it LSP? I'll bet it was her. She wants me for herself, but I don't like her very much. And—"

"Finn, look!" Bonnie pointed.

"What?" he turned and completely forgot the previous topic. "Wait, what were we just talking about?" Bonnie smiled. "That was low. Dirty trick, Bonnie!" he playfully nudged her with his shoulder, and she nudged him back. They laughed, leaning against each other. "You know, we should hang out more often."

"Hm? Oh yes, I suppose we should," Bonnie smiled.

* * *

"We looked all over town. He wasn't there," Bonnie reported when the four met up again at the mansion (Jake had called them complaining about his tummy being empty).

"Did you have fuuuun?" Jake winked a few times and elbowed Finn in the gut. He shoved his brother away, blushing.

"Dude! We're _just friends_!"

_No matter how much I wish we were more..._

"Just friends...with benefits?" Marceline asked playfully. Bonnie narrowed her eyes angrily. "Hey, I'm kidding! Glob, you always get so worked up about Finn..."

"Well he's my friend."

"Yeah. He's my friend too. Doesn't mean I can't make fun of him."

"Uh...I'm standing right here..." Finn pointed out awkwardly.

"Let's go get us a schnack!" Jake suggested happily (and rather randomly).

* * *

The four "friends" sat crammed in the booth of a local diner, called the Candy Tavern for some odd reason. Jake knew the place.

"So how _do_ you know this place?" Finn asked his brother, who was sitting across from him.

"Oh, I used to snatch old ladies' purses and hide out here."

"!"

"What? I didn't know it was wrong!" Jake said.

"You mean we didn't know it was wrong," Marceline slung an arm around Jake.

"!"

"Ahem," Bonnie shifted beside Finn. "We need a game plan. How do we catch the guy who stole our stuff?"

"Ah, come on, Bonnibel! Live in the moment a little!" Marceline put her feet up on the table. Bonnie leaned away from the girl's boots.

"Marceline, you are a disgrace."

"And _you_ are a royal pain in the ass," they glared at each other until Finn could practically see the sparks. And he had thought they'd made up!

"Oookay," Jake broke the awkward tension. "Let's all have some—"

"Wait!" Finn stared intently at a logo on a bus and flashed back to the "robbery" at school. "That logo was on that guy's jacket!"

"Hey I've seen that before..." Jake rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Really man?"

"Yeah. Right next to where I used to hock stolen bikes!"

"!"

"What? I—"

"We!"

"—didn't know it was wrong!"

"...That's messed up, dude."

* * *

The four "friends" stood before a pawn shop with a bike rack, looking across the street. There was a building with the logo!

"Okay guys. Let's go," Finn said. They all walked across the street—jaywalking, naturally. A pickup truck almost hit Marceline, but she didn't even flinch. When they reached the other building, a slit opened up.

"Ring?" asked a voice of questionable gender. Everyone blinked. "No ring, no entry," the slit closed.

"Well, we could bust 'em to the cops!" Jake suggested.

"And have our stuff taken as evidence?" Finn asked. "No way man."

They all sat on the curb to think.

* * *

"...I got nuthin' guys," Jake said after an hour.

"Same."

"Yup."

"Ditto."

"Seriously? Who says ditto anymore?" Marceline teased Bonnie.

"What does it matter?" Finn interrupted before Bonnie could retaliate. Marceline gave him a reproachful glance. "Really now Finn, I can take care of myself," he blushed.

"Can you?" Bonnie butted in. There was a moment of frosty silence.

"I've been living alone since five years ago when my dad ate my fries. I'm perfectly capable of being a big girl and caring for number one," Marceline finally said. Bonnie fell silent.

_Why does being around Marceline make her so...unfriendly?_

"Look girls," he finally said. "I know you don't really like each other, but you're both my friends. I want to hang out with both of you at the same time, so you have to get over this petty feud," Marceline and Bonnie exchanged a glance. There was a long silence.

"I'll try if you will," Bonnie finally said softly.

Marceline smiled slightly and nodded.

* * *

The friends were strolling nonchalantly down the street when...

"Hey!" Finn shouted. "There's that guy who stole our stuff! Get 'im!" he and his friends ran after that guy as he fled. Marceline sprinted out in front and tackled him.

They proceeded to beat him up, not listening as he tried to teach them about friendship and junk.

"Here's that lock of Bonnie's hair you love so much," Jake said, distributing items from the sack that guy had been carrying. Finn took his locket with the pink hair inside. Marceline suppressed a laugh.

"Oh you!" Bonnie said.

"Sheesh."

"Here's Jakey's blankie," Jake pressed the beloved blanket to his face. "Marceline, here's your...rock shirt."

"Hey, that's not—"

"Mine! It's mine!" Bonnie grabbed it.

"You...kept the shirt I gave you," Marceline blushed.

"It, heheh, means a lot to me," Bonnie admitted.

"But you never wore it!"

"Dude, I wear it all the time—as pajamas!" Bonnie said, tugging the shirt over her head.

"Wait, if that's Bonnie's shirt...what are you missing, Marceline?"

She got a deer in headlights look. Finn's eyes widened.

"You don't have a thing! You just wanted to hang out with us!"

"No I didn't!"

"No way! You're caught! I figured you out!"

"Grrr!" Marceline grabbed her ax bass and swung it. "I'll kill you!" everyone ran away, laughing

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness ( what 3, 4 thousand words?) guys, but I ran outta ideas! D: AND NO IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE 8 OR 9 CHAPTERS OF MY NEW UNPOSTED STORY THAT I HAVE WRITTEN IN THESE PAST FEW DAYS! I'm serious; I just ran outta ideas. Next up on my list for this story, though; something I'm not telling you about! Aren't I just fantastic? :D**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, another chapter! Woohoo! NOBODY TELL ME HOW SHORT IT IS! I KNOW! But I made a bunch of promises about August and...yeah. Next one will be AT LEAST 4,000 words! I PROMISE! :)**

**Guest: Yes it is. **

**A.T Masochist: Hm...Flame Princess WILL show up later, and she WILL be a love interest. But I'm still not telling if she is or is not Finn's final choice. **

**A.T. Masochist: Thanks! That's actually how I got the idea for this story; I started imagining, "Okay, how would this play out in the REAL world?" and it just kinda grew from there. **

**PuddingNinja: Sorry, but my mom would kill me if I got a puppy. Even a very cute one. And thanks!**

**Zanegar: Well we'll just have to wait and see...**

**dinoRAWR29129: Thanks; I try to keep the tension up for reasons that will be revealed eventually. Just like everything else about this story. **

**Guest: And you shall receive a bigger smiley face :D by the way sorry, I'm not allowed to take bribes. ;)**

**Neverthrive: I love criticism! As long as it's constructive…which in this case, it is. :)**

**jezarulz: Thank you!  
Otakugirl 13: Thank you! And the "warmed up" thing wasn't THAT bad…okay maybe I'm lying XD**

**smiley guy: Haha or is it? ;)**

**So...this one doesn't reference a SPECIFIC episode, but...it's still pretty cool :)**

**Also, SPECIAL (in all caps, mind you) thanks to Neverthrive and Otakugirl 13! I shall heed your advice; less show quotes, more originality. Thank you for your input :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. **

* * *

"What's with the creepy old dude?" Finn asked. The four friends were back at the Candy Tavern, with Jake, Bonnie, and Finn blushing constantly and avoiding the gazes of everyone around them. Marceline had killed them in public humiliation, and she appeared quite pleased with herself.

"I'm not _old_! I just have this stupid beard," he replied. "If you're gonna insult someone, don't sit right next to them."

"You were staring right at my friends," it was true; the old—sorry, NOT old man had been watching Bonnie and Marceline with great interest. "What are you, some kinda pedophile?"

"No! I'm just...can't an old man have his privacy?"

"I thought you said you weren't old..."

"You're so indecisive!" the possibly old man got up, slammed down a twenty, and left.

"Well that wasn't weird..." Marceline muttered.

* * *

Later that night, Finn and Jake were chilling at their house watching some TV when a news report came on.

"What? Aw man, I hate these things!"

"Yeah, me too dude," Jake picked up the remote.

"Authorities have confirmed that this man, Simon Petrikov," a picture of the Candy Tavern man who was possibly old flashed onto the screen, and Finn stilled Jake's hand, "has escaped a facility for special criminals."

"Heheh, the guy's a wackjob," Jake chuckled.

"Criminals...?" Finn wondered.

"Petrikov has been found guilty in the abduction cases of over fifty teenage girls, and is pending investigation on three rape cases. This man is very dangerous, and if you have any information about his whereabouts, please call 911 immediately," the TV returned to its regular program, but neither of the boys were watching.

"You call Marceline, I'll call Bonnie," Finn said.

"What!"

"I thought you and her made up?"

"Doesn't mean I'll call her at ten at night."

"Too bad!" Finn dialed Bonnie's number into his very cheap cell phone, knowing of course that she would always have her phone with her and charged, and held it to his ear. "Come on...pick up pick up pick up..." he got her voicemail. "Dang it!" he hung up. "Bonnie's not answering her phone."

"Neither is the pizza place!"

"Wha—_Jaaaake_!"

"What? I'm hungry!"

"We had dinner two hours ago!"

"No, we had dinner _two hours_ ago!"

"Whatever. _I'll_ call Marceline," he dialed in her cell phone number and waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hello?"

"Marceline!" both boys exclaimed.

"You're alright!" Finn cried.

"Could you get a pizza for me?" Jake asked. Finn backhanded him.

"Sure. I was actually about to head over to your place any—"

"_No_!" the boys shouted.

"Okay okay! Jeez, really feelin' the love."

"No, it's not that. It's that man, the one from the Candy Tavern? His name's Simon Petrikov, and he loves to kidnap teenage girls."

"He escaped nutjob jail, where he got locked up for over fifty kidnapping cases, and they're looking into like three rape ones," Jake threw in his two cents.

"I can really take care of myself guys. I mean, I have an ax and I know how to use it. I'll pick up Jake's pizza—extra pepperoni and sausage—from a guy who owes me one and be back there in no time," the sound of a doorbell echoed through the phone. "Huh...don't remember inviting anybody over..."

"Marceline don't open it!"

"Finn, take a chill...what!"

"What?"

"Yeah, what?"

"It's that guy! He's at my door! And Bonnie's in his car!"

"Marcie stay there, we're on our way. We'll call the cops," Finn said.

"No way in heck. No one kidnaps my friends," she hung up.

"Marceline...? Ah cram! Jake, we gotta get over there!" they raced out into the rain and began to sprint down the street. Finn pulled out his phone and dialed 911. As soon as he heard it pick up, he was talking. "Hi, I have information on the whereabouts of Simon Petrikov! He kidnapped my ex and is going after my best friend!" Jake scowled, offended.

"Calm down son. Where—?"

"7213 Cave Road, dude! Hurry up!" Jake shouted, over his momentary moment of being offended. Finn hung up. "If this is another one of her pranks, I'm gonna beat the stuff outta her," Finn stopped short.

"Someone may have beat you to it," he pointed to where Marceline's door was swinging open. Finn ran up and poked his head inside. "Marceline...?" there was no answer. He took a few minutes and took in the scene; the ax bass was buried in a slashed-up wall, the entire place was wrecked, and the door had a hole in it. Finn took a couple minutes to bask on silent fury. First Bonnie, now Marceline? No way was Petrikov getting away with this! Then someone tapped on his shoulder. Finn jumped and turned around slowly to see Marceline standing behind him. Her nose was bleeding and she looked very beat up, but she was definitely there.

"You're okay!" Jake exclaimed, throwing his arms around her midsection. She winced, but let the boy hug her, looking at Finn with one eyebrow raised. He shrugged and gestured for her to speak.

"Not particularly. He knows his pressure points; had me frozen immediately. He carried me out to the car, but the idiot didn't realize how reckless I was. I jumped out on the side of the road...that sure hurt. We had a quick fight, and he grabbed Bonnie—she jumped out while it was stopped—before running off again. Can't believe I lost to such an old doofus..." she muttered. At that moment, a couple cop cars pulled up. Marceline winced at the bright lights and loud noises, clutching her head. An officer walked onto the porch.

"I assume you're the boys from the phone," she said. Finn and Jake nodded. "You said you had information about Petrikov?"

"Yeah. I just jumped outta his car," Marceline said flatly. "And could you turn off all the lights and noise? My head is killing me!"

"Okay. Can you describe the car?"

"From the inside? Yeah, perfectly," the officer glowered. "I can't remember a whole lot. I think he banged me on the head...?"

"Okay then. We'll need to get you to a hospital and make sure you don't have a concussion."

"What! I'm not going to any stupid hospital!"

"Marcie, just go with the nice officer," Finn said in a teasingly demeaning tone. She shot him a look full of hatred before storming off to one of the cop cars, finally tearing herself away from Jake.

"Thank you boys, we'll handle the investigation from here," the cars screeched away.

"...We're still gonna look for her, aren't we?"

"Yes we are, Jake. Yes we are."

* * *

"Finn, we've searched the whole city! We aren't gonna find him. Just let the cops do their thing, man," Jake groaned.

"No way! We are _going_ to find that guy!"

* * *

"Seriously? _This's_ your genius plan?" Jake asked.

"Shut up," Finn mumbled. LSP was strutting down the sidewalk, posing as though people were taking her picture.

"Oh come on! She's way too...ugh, lumpy for me!" Simon Petrikov scowled.

"HIYAH!" Finn jumped out of the alley he had been hiding in and kicked him in the face. "Where's Bonnie, ya loony old butt?"

"Ow! That hurt!" Simon clutched his bleeding nose.

"Yeah it did! Now where is she?"

"My lovely bride-to-be can't be disturbed by fools such as yourself," Simon sneered, leaning in to pinch Finn, supposedly at a pressure point.

"Nobody calls my bro a fool but me! And maybe Marceline!" Jake was suddenly there, punching Simon in the face.

"Now where's Bonnie, buttface?" Finn snarled, grabbing Simon's collar and slamming him against a building. The fight was going down on an abandoned street. Abandoned because LSP had long ago fled, screaming about her lumps being gorgeous. Simon pointed into an old warehouse, and Finn was throwing open the doors before any of them could blink.

"Finn?" Bonnie was caged in a corner.

"Bonnie!" he grabbed the keys from a table and unlocked the cage. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. All he wanted to do was marry me," she looked slightly disturbed.

"Well the cops are gonna take him to jail now. You're safe," he took the situation as an excuse to hold her close to him. "You're safe with me."

* * *

**So...yeah. Next chapter, 4,000+ words! Cross my heart and hope to eat pumpkin pie! Which I hate. Mm-huh. Yup. Review pwease! Every review makes me write just a little bit faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yup, I finally did it! A longer chapter! Not as long as the first, but we'll get there, eh? 4,000 words is a good start, right? :)**

**PuddingNinja: Aw, thanks!**

**Otakugirl 13: Ice King is…very strange. Let's just leave it at that. Yes, he and LSP do make a good couple XD and yes, Burning Low was crazy full of drama bombs that would have gone off like fireworks had Marceline been around! O.O**

**Zanegar: I just don't like it! And thanks :)**

**BladeGuy9: Honestly? So was I XD**

**Dr. Erskine: Encouragement rocks :)**

**The Forgotten Hero: Two words…thank you! I did okay with Ice King's powers? Phew, that one had me a bit worried, to be honest.**

**Bacon Pancakes xD: Time for another drama bomb-filled chapter, that's what time it is!**

**jezarulz: Yikes! No soul devouring please…I need my soul to write!**

**Neverthrive: Yes he is…**

**smiley guy: I'm getting there. And DON'T torture you? My dear reader, this story is all about torture! ;D**

**cwaterlilies: Aw, thanks! I'll make sure you know when my book gets published! Yes I'm staying optimistic about it. **

**g. minor. art : Nope, just the whole idea of the show! Lucinda Sallywinkle Pennyworth is LSP's name. Thanks! And the site wouldn't let me type in your name...freaky o.O**

**ErroR: Actually no…it was a reference to Shadown478, with whom I have had many debates, the latest being about pie.**

**Keon16: Thanks! And right now! XD**

**waffle033: Aw, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Take a guess.**

* * *

Finn and Bonnie were enduring a verbal whipping from none other than a random nurse as they scuffed their feet shamefully. Marceline, on the other hand, was silently spazzing out with laughter.

What had happened?

They had made fun of Marceline for her white hospital gown and sheets, and put unneeded stress on her brain or whatever. She was under twenty-four hour surveillance, just in case, and Finn and Bonnie were determined to stay with her.

When the nurse was done, Finn headed down to get a snack and saw...

_Isn't that guy her ex or something?_

On a whim, he crouched behind a corner and started video recording with his phone.

"...and once I fool her into believing that we are still together, she'll fall in love with me again! All I have to do is trick a nurse into administering this serum to Marceline, and she will forget that we ever broke up! At least according to my friend," he walked to the elevator.

_Why do villains always reveal their—? MARCELINE!_ he ran to the elevator and slammed the button. When nothing happened, he darted for the stairs. Huffing and puffing, the boy sprinted up from the first floor to the sixth only to see the guy already in Marceline's room.

"So Marceline, who's your friend?" Jake asked. Bonnie was gone.

"Ash isn't my friend," Marceline smiled, but she seemed a little out of it. "He's my boyfriend."

"Whaaaat?" Finn asked. Hadn't she dumped him?

He kinda zoned out after that.

* * *

Marceline had been released from the hospital a few hours later. Ash had said he'd drive her home, and Finn had asked to go with them because he'd said he was worried about Marceline. She had teased him about being a sweetie and said he could come along. Ash had been none too happy about this.

Now they were sitting in Marceline's house, awkwardly watching TV. Ash was drinking beer, Finn soda, and Marceline nothing. He didn't even understand why Marceline had beer in her house...she never smelled like alcohol...was it all for Ash? Every bit of it? Had she saved it for him? Poor Finn was bewildered, befuddled, and bemused. He must have had the strangest expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Finn?"

"Why care about him? He's just a chump!" now Finn, of course, firmly believed that Marceline would glower and tell Ash off, maybe flip him the bird and tell him to get lost, but she just chuckled.

"Oh Ash! You're so funny."

_Wha...? What was funny about that?_

"Um...why do you have beer, Marcie?"

"It's for me, you chump!" Ash roared. "Now get lost!" Marceline frowned a little.

"Finn's my friend," she pointed out.

"Sorry babe, but he's a chump, too," Ash replied.

"Um...can I...?" he pointed up to Marceline's room, pretending that he had to go to the bathroom. She nodded, and he went up...ladder, closing the bathroom door behind him. He then took out his phone and called Bonnie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie, I've got a problem."

"What is it, Finn?"

"Marceline got back with Ash."

"WHAT!"

"Sh sh, keep it down! I'm in her bathroom and they're downstairs! What do I do?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No, Bonnie wait, they don't—"

_Click_!

"—know I'm calling you..."

Wincing, he headed back down. When he didn't see Marceline or Ash, he walked around the front of the couch, peering into the kitchen. They weren't there. Shrugging, he turned to the couch again and saw something that made him scream like a girl, his face deep crimson.

Marceline and Ash were lip-locked, kissing passionately (and probably with tongue, to be honest). Her black blouse had been wrenched open to revel a bright red undergarment, which had Ash's hand stuffed under it. His other hand was around squeezing her butt. She simply had her arms around his waist, but he jumped away at Finn's scream. Marceline hastily turned around to fix herself up.

"You just ruined it!" Ash cried.

"Well I didn't want to watch you feel up my best friend!"

"I'm her boyfriend!"

"She just got out of the hospital!"

"What does that matter?" Ash snarled, taking a swig of beer as Marceline turned around.

"We, ah, didn't hear you flush," Finn's ears burned hotter.

"Must have gone quietly," he joked weakly, trying to ignore how disheveled Marceline looked and how upset he was that the biggest jerk in the world had just been _feeling up his best friend_.

"Here babe, keep these unbuttoned," Ash ripped open her blouse. "I'll make sure the chump doesn't take a peek."

"I would never!" Finn protested angrily at the suggestion that he would ever let his eyes do such a thing as Ash headed up to the bathroom.

"Sorry Finn," Marceline sighed, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "I know this hasn't been much fun for you. Ash just gets...very violent when he's drunk," there was a long silence.

"You're not a virgin...are you?" Finn asked softly. She sighed and looked away.

"One time...that was all."

"Who knows?"

"Ash...me...Bonnie..." she glanced at him, "and you."

A knock interrupted the awkwardness.

"I'll get it," Finn said. "You…um…" he blushed and hurried to the door. "Bonnie," he hissed as he opened it, "they don't know I called you!"

"Then I'll pretend to be your girlfriend and say I came to see you!"

"Okay," Finn squeaked, and she swept right by him.

"Bonnibel!" Marceline exclaimed. "What the hell are—?"

"Finn and I got back together; I stopped by to make sure your monster of a boyfriend hadn't eaten him."

"Ash isn't a monster!"

"The guy downs beer every other second," Bonnie said softly. "He's an alcoholic. You know how he gets when he's drunk…what he's done to you," Marceline looked away in shame.

"What's he done?" Bonnie opened her mouth.

"Don't you say a damn word!" Marceline snarled, and she closed it again.

"Oh great, another chump!" Ash shouted. "Why do you hang around with so many chumps?"

"He's really sweet when he's sober," Marceline insisted, cringing.

"No! More! Chumps!" Ash struck Marceline across the face. Bonnie covered her mouth, and Finn sprang to his friend's defense, grabbing Ash's newly raised arm and straining to hold it back.

"You don't hit people!" he protested.

"Yes I do!" Ash ripped his arm away and backhanded Finn, who fell to the floor. Bonnie crouched beside the dazed boy, and they watched helplessly as Ash alternately hit and passionately kissed Marceline.

_Does he love her or hate her?_

Finn finally regained his strength and surged forward, but this time it was Marceline who pushed him away.

"He's doing it for my own good," she told him.

_How is this good in any way?_

"We'd best go, Finn..." Bonnie said softly, tugging him out of the house. He wanted to be angry, but he still like-liked her.

"Why?" he asked when the door closed.

"There's no telling what they would have done right in front of us. Marceline used to be so blinded by her love for Ash that she didn't even know he was abusing her. She refused to testify against him. He...well, did she tell you...?"

"She told me she wasn't a virgin," Finn said softly._  
_

"That's because Ash raped her and tricked her into thinking she was consenting. He seems big and dumb...but he's really not."

"Bonnie...could you drive me home? I need to think."

* * *

_I can't believe it! I thought...I thought Marceline was stronger than this, smarter than this. Argh, it's all just messing with my head! I need some air._

But he ended up just falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Finn was getting ready for school when Jake shot by, already dressed.

"Raen'sback! She'sfinallyback!" he didn't even breathe, yanking Finn (who had to reach back and grab his shirt) out the door and into Bonnie's waiting car. Jake immediately hurled himself into the backseat and onto his waiting girlfriend while Finn struggled with his shirt, blushing as he smiled sheepishly at Bonnie, who was also blushing. They opened their mouths and turned away, each blushing harder than before. Bonnie stepped on the gas, and Finn buckled up, sounds of two people making out echoing from the backseat.

"So how was your morning?" he asked awkwardly.

* * *

School was terrible for Finn. Marceline wasn't there, Bonnie never crossed his path, and Jake was making out with Raen all day. Bonnie kissed his cheek when the final bell rang, though, which kind of cancelled out his bummed-out mood.

After school, he was preparing to text Marceline when he realized something...

He called her in the next instant.

"Hello?" Marceline sounded more than a little broken and breathless.

"Who is it, babe?" Finn heard Ash's voice.

"Um...it's my dad. Dad, why are you calling me?" she asked loudly before whispering. "Okay Finn, talk fast."

"Marcie, come over to my house _right now," _and he hung up, sprinting towards home.

* * *

Marceline walked into Finn's house to discover that it was empty. Walking through the rooms, she found the living room. The TV was on and had one of those stupid "Stop" screens up. Marceline looked around for either of the boys.

"Hello? Finn?" there was no answer, so Marceline cautiously pressed play. There was a video of baby Finn, dancing.

"I'm a buff baby, I can dance like a man!

"I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my can!

"I'm a tough tootin' baby, I can punch-a your buns!

"Punch-a your buns!

"I can punch-a your buns!

"If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun!"

Marceline sat back against the bottom of the couch as the video stopped and laughed. She tried to hold in, but it tumbled right out of her. Then Finn walked in.

"Hey there you are," he looked at the screen, turned off the TV, and looked back down at Marceline.

"Finn!" she blushed, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Did you just look up my dress?"

"Uhh..." she jumped up and slapped him for his totally accidental peek.

"So what's the big deal with this, anyhow?"

"I need to show you this," he took out his phone and hit play on the Ash video.

_"...and once I fool her into believing that we are still together, she'll fall in love with me again! All I have to do is trick a nurse into administering this serum to Marceline, and she will forget that we ever broke up! At least according to my friend," he walked to the elevator._

"You broke up because—"

"I remember now," Marceline closed her eyes. "Finn...I think I'd like to be alone now."

"Hey Mar-Mar I followed you here and—what's with the chump? I said no chumps!" Marceline frowned as Ash walked in the door, totally uninvited. Finn could tell that she wasn't even listening as he started ordering her around. Then she walked over and kicked him in the crotch. When he fell over, she began to kick him viciously.

"Heh. Yeah!" Finn walked over and joined in on the kicking fest. When Jake came in, he jumped on him with no clue as to why.

They beat Ash up until the sun rose.

* * *

Ash was arrested for some freaky charge, and Finn was officially declared a town hero for "saving" someone again; the ceremony was in three days. He got a kiss on each cheek—one from Bonnie and one from Marceline.

But there was still something that this hero needed to do.

For the next two days, he didn't talk to anyone. He was on his computer, on the Internet, typing frantically.

The night before the ceremony, Finn vanished.

* * *

"Dude, where've you been?" Jake whined as Finn staggered in the door, exhausted and beat-up, a Wal-mart bag in hand. "The ceremony's in an hour! Get on your suit!" so Finn went upstairs and put on his single suit. When he returned, the Wal-mart bag was still on his arm. "What's up with the bag?" Finn didn't answer.

_It's important_, he thought, but bit his tongue.

They drove to City Hall in the opposite of silence, Jake constantly fretting about cops pulling him over for underage driving. When they walked in, Finn blinked. Everything was…

Surprisingly normal, with only a very long buffet table and DJ booth hinting at a celebration.

And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He walked to the middle of the room and turned to face the doors. They swung open, and Finn's jaw dropped as he laid his eyes upon what appeared to be an angel; Bonnie was wearing a white gown with puffy sleeves and pale pink sequins in a heart pattern at her stomach. Her shoes were pale pink stilettos, and she was wearing elegant make-up.

"Quit staring, hero," Marceline said from behind him. He turned and noticed that she was wearing a plain red dress with off the shoulder straps. It only fell to her knees, and her red boots matched in perfectly. Nothing as stunning as Bonnie.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"She'll notice."

"That's a bad thing?" she slapped the back of his head, still covered by his hat.

"Duh! Don't let on that you still want her!" Finn blushed.

"Marcie, I actually need to—"

"Finn!" the mayor boomed, swooping over like a bird of prey. Marceline vanished in an instant. "Your parents must be so proud! Can I speak with them?"

"Uh, they have to work."

"Oh," the mayor frowned. "Well then. Let's get this ceremony started, shall we?" he clapped a hand down on Finn's shoulder and led the boy onto a stage. Finn dropped the bag and zoned out as he was presented to the crowd, searching for his friends. Jake, Raen, and Bonnie were standing eagerly at the front of the crowd, grinning up at him. LSP was on her phone (go figure). Simon Petrikov was there, wearing a very bad disguise (a penguin Halloween costume with a paper plate mask for a head…). Marceline was leaning against the wall at the back of the crowd, a tiny smirk upon her face. Then the mayor was turning him around and putting a medal over his head, and thr crowd was chanting for a speech.

Except LSP, who was on her phone, and Finn's four closest friends, who just looked up at him knowingly.

"I just...do the right thing," he said simply before stepping off the stage.

The crowd went _nuts._

_"_FINN! FINN! FINN!" through the chants, soft music began to play.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Bonnie.

"I'd love to."

They danced together for what felt like an hour, simply swaying in that one place and holding each other close. Finn nearly kissed her, but decided against it. He didn't want to ruin what they had.

"This is nice," he commented. Bonnie smiled.

"It is."

"It'd be nicer if we were actually together," she sighed.

"Finn..."

"I'm just sayin' that it'd be nicer!"

"It...would be," she admitted.

"So will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. Finn, in a few years, I literally won't be able to date you! I can't let myself—!"

"Let me worry about tomorrow," and he leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed back.

"Bonnie, I'm stealing your man," Marceline grabbed Finn by the back of his suit and pulled him away.

"MARCELINE!" they both roared in unison.

"What? Not like it's your first kiss. I gotta thank Finn for helping me beat up Ash."

"So let him kiss me!"

"Sorry Bonnibel...wait, no I'm not," but Finn squirmed away from her grip and grabbed Bonnie by the waist.

"No, Marcie," he said firmly, and she pouted at him like a puppy before drifting off into the crowd.

"Now where were we...?" Bonnie asked before capturing his lips in hers. The kiss was warm and soft, and it tasted like bubblegum. Her tongue, sliding shyly into his mouth, caught the boy by surprise.

It wasn't long before he figured out why Jake and Raen were always kissing.

It felt _really good._

* * *

By the time the night ended, Finn had completely ruined Bonnie's neatly curled hair. She drove him away, back towards home, and he forgot all about that lonely little Wal-mart bag, left to sit on the stage.

* * *

Bonnie spent the night at Finn's house and Jake at Raen's. Bonnie and Finn actually shared Finn's bed, snuggling up together and pretending it was cold so they could warm each other up.

So was it really a surprise that, when Finn awoke, his first thoughts were of his beautiful girlfriend beside him?

His second, though, were of that bag.

"Oh glob!" he sat up too fast, almost knocking Bonnie out of bed.

"What?" she asked sleepily. "Finn, it's Saturday. Come back to bed."

"I...I spent _two days _looking for it and then I _forgot it _at a _party?"_

"What are you even talking about?"

"Does it matter? I have to get to City Hall! Now!"

"Okay okay..." Bonnie climbed out of bed and staggered out the door, Finn bouncing around her like an excited little puppy.

They drove to City Hall, Bonnie yawning the whole way. Finn ran to the building, bypassed the locked door by climbing in a window, and scramble dfor the stage. The Wal-mart bag was still there, so he grabbed it and ran back out.

"Now to Marceline's house!"

"Why?"

"Bonnie, please!"

"Fine, fine!"

* * *

"No, Ash! I'm not bailing your worthless ass out of jail! _It's over you psycho!" _Finn heard Marceline screaming.

"Um...I'll just...wait here..." Bonnie smiled sheepishly. Finn took a deep breath and knocked on Marceline's door.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Finn winced at the use of such a potent swear word and knocked again. "I SAID _GET LOST _YOU LITTLE PUNK ASS SON OF A—" she opened the door and blinked. "Oh. It's you."

"Yup. Can I come in?"

"Whatever," she stepped back and let him in before hissing at Bonnie's car and slamming the door.

"Marceline. Be nice."

"I'm not in a nice mood, Finn. If you're doing anything less than giving me a one-way ticket to Mexico, I suggest staying the hell away."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. She took a deep breath and sat on her couch, exhaling hard.

"Yes," she sighed. "But you...you're a _guy_. You wouldn't understand, and I don't want anyone else to know."

"You can tell me," he said softly.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"Okay. When I first fell for Ash, he was a lot like you," Finn blushed. "See? Already!"

"No, I'm not laughing!" he protested.

"Fine," she glared at him suspiciously, but continued. "He was kind, generous, brave, and good. Only real difference is that he's older than me."

"Really?"

"Finn," she gave him a deadpan look, "he's _eighteen."_

"Oh..."

"So I fell hard and fast. Too hard...too fast. He took my trust and put it through the shredder. He beat me, forced me to stop hanging out with my friends, sold my stuff...raped me," she rubbed her eyes briefly.

"What did he do this time?"

"He beat me a lot. He doesn't like you, Finn. He kept me away from school, and he...he raped me again," she avoided his gaze. "The worst part of all this is, he's still the sweet, genuine guy I remember when he's sober! That's why I don't really fight back; I know the real Ash is still down in there somewhere..." she rubbed her eyes again. "Don't do it, Finn. Don't get hooked...it screws you up."

"But...doesn't everyone have some kind of addiction?" he turned his head slightly to the left. "Bonnie's addicted to gum...Jake's addicted to ice cream...Raen's addicted to Jake...I'm addicted to being good...you're addicted to...?"

"Blood," she blushed. "I'm addicted to drinking blood," he hugged her.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Yeah, Finn, it is! Your addiction is good, and mine hurts myself."

"But you only prick your finger, right?" she pulled away and didn't meet his eyes. "_Right?"_

"Um...Finn...you should probably go."

"Where else, Marceline?" he asked urgently. Her lip trembled, and she held out her hand, turning it so the palm faced up. Tiny white dots speckled the vein on her wrist. Finn blinked in pure shock. "Marcie..."

"I'm a monster, I'm suicidal, tell me now. It all comes out one way," but he just took her hand and examined the wrist thoroughly. Most of the dots looked fresh.

"Are these...did you do them because of...Ash?" she nodded. "Let me see the other one," she hesitated. "Marceline. Your other hand," she bit her trembling lip and held it out to him. He turned it to see three crescents, oozing fresh blood. "Your fingernails," he guessed, and she nodded, her eyes flitting between him and the blood. "That's what you were doing when I got here?" another nod. He released her hand. "You can have at it...I don't mind."

"You're just saying that," she sighed, her gaze still averted.

"No," she looked up in shock, "I'm not," he actually was, but he didn't want to see Marceline so down.

"I...I..."

"Go right ahead," she raised her wrist to her lips, her eyes staying focused on his. Finn watched her as she finally touched bloody skin to pale lips and let those eyes flutter closed. He resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably when she just sat there for a full minute. When her eyes opened and saw him still watching her, she removed her wrist from her (now bloody) lips, clearly puzzled.

"You...weren't uncomfortable watching?"

"Maybe a little..."

"Then why didn't you look away?"

"I wanted to make you feel better," she closed her eyes and licked the blood from her lips.

"You did. Now please...let me..."

"Wait. There's a reason why I came over here," he pulled out the bag and held it out. She shot him a suspicious glance, but pulled out the object within.

"Finn...how...where...?"

"I searched for two days," he answered. Marceline scooted a little closer to him and leaned in to kiss him.

On the lips.

When she pulled away after the briefest of moments, he was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I don't mean anything by it," she clarified. "I just wanted to say thanks, and a peck on the cheek wasn't gonna cut it. Good luck with your girlfriend. See ya Monday, hero," and he walked out the door, leaving her clutching Hambo to her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

_**GAH so no reviewer responses, I'm cranking this out NOW! Also, it's half'n half. You'll get it. Actually, I'll explain. Half is by the book. Half is not. SORRY! Also, this is when things get CRAZY freaky...I don't blame you if you back out. I WARNED YOU! Oh yeah, and this should have been longer, but I abandoned the idea for haste. SORRY! Again!**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AT!**

* * *

Marceline and Finn were sitting in Marceline's house, alone. This wasn't unusual for them, as they _were_ very close friends.

"Thanks for helping me record, Finn."

"No problem Marceline!" he replied easily.

"Now I'm gonna sing something really personal, so don't laugh at me!" she said sharply.

"I would never dream of it...m'lady," he blushed and giggled a little. They stood.

"Now start a slow beat and keep it steady, or it'll mess up everything!" she ordered. He did.

_Hm. Slow and steady...wonder what this is gonna be about?_

_"Daddy_

_"Why did you eat my fries?_

_"I bought them_

_"And they were mine_

_"But you ate them_

_"Yeah you ate my fries_

_"And I cried_

_"But you didn't see me cry_

_"Daddy_

_"Do you even love me?_

_"Well I wish you'd show it_

_"'Cause I wouldn't know it_

_"What kind of dad eats his daughter's fries_

_"And doesn't look her in the eyes_

_"Daddy there were tears there_

_"If you saw them would you even care..."_

Finn trailed off, his heart feeling all mushed up. He was depressed now. Touched that Marceline would dare let him hear this piece of her soul, but...depressed at her sorrow.

"Huh?" it appeared that she was coming out of a trance. She blushed. "Finn, you messed the beat up!"

"Marceline, if you're thinking about your dad so much, why don't you go see him?" he asked logically.

"He's not worth the effort," she said flippantly.

"Not worth what effort?" he replied with a question.

"Well first I'd have to call the number on my fridge..." she began.

"Oh yeah?" he ran into her kitchen and pulled out his cell phone, running back in and putting it on speaker.

"And then I'd have to say some code like 'maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum,'" she added.

"Hahaha!" he laughed at his own devious plot.

But I don't really wanna see him, I'm still mad about the thing with the fries," Finn gaped at her.

"_WHAT_?" a car screeched outside, and the door flew open.

_Well that was fast._

"Marceline!"

"Finn, what the _heck_ did you do?"

"I...reunited you with your family?" she growled angrily at him.

"I don't want to see my family! My family sucks!"

"Aw, that's friendly," her father pouted. "And who's this guy supposed to be, your black-hearted henchman?"

"I'm not black-hearted, Marceline's dad! I'm super-good!" Finn gave two thumbs up. The man frowned.

"Hm. Super-good, eh...?" he swooped over, slammed Finn into a wall, and started totally violating him, searching his pockets.

"Ah! What are you doing?"

"Stealing your wallet!"

"Ah!"

"Ugh, Dad you always do this!" Marceline shoved her dad off. Finn gasped for breath. That experience had been very traumatic.

"Oh Marceline. I never know what's gotta set you off!"

"Well you can start the list with pickpocketeting my friends!"

"That guy's your...friend? You have friends?"

"Argh! Now I remember why I locked you up in jail in the first place!"

"_JAIL_!" Finn shouted.

"Yeah. My dad used to be mayor, but he's a thief, so..."

"Can't have both. But I've got one, and that's all that matters, baby!"

"_Don't_ call me baby."

"But why?" the full-grown man whined like a child.

"B-because...! Ugh, just get out of my life!" Marceline swung her ax bass at her dad.

"Whoa, is this the family ax? Did you turn it into some sort of guitar?" he grabbed it and pulled it away from the girl.

"My bass! Dad, give it back!" the girl shouted.

"No! I have business to attend to; sucking up all the wallets I can!"

"_WHAT_!" Finn shouted.

"Toodles!" he walked out.

"...Did your dad just say...? AH! I've unleashed a pickpocketer onto the city! Marceline, drive me after him! Even though you're probably underage..."

"Fine, but I'm only coming with you to get my bass back!" she agreed. He eagerly rushed out the door.

So they drove, and of course Marceline had to go eighty miles an hour with all the windows rolled down.

"Hey! How do I beat up this guy anyway?" Finn shouted over the roaring wind.

"Finn! You can't beat up my dad!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean—"

"No, you literally can't beat up my dad. He's trained in martial arts."

"Oh...well so am I!"

"No you're not."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I beat you up that one time, and I'm not trained in martial arts, either."

"You're not?"

"Okay I am...but only because my dad taught me a little."

"Why? Your dad seems pretty mean."

She didn't answer him.

"What the hey-hey went down between you two? Why did he eat your fries and make you go banaynay? Were you, ahem, emotional?"

"I don't want to talk about this with you."

"But—!"

"No!" so Finn fell silent for a good while. Then he spotted something.

"Look! A gathering of random people! Mayhaps they've seen your father! Marceline, stop the Finnmobile!" she slammed on the brakes, swerving off the road, and Finn flew out the window. He had forgotten his seatbelt.

"Finn!" Marceline ran over and crouched beside him. "Are you okay?"

"That was _awesome_! Huh? What's wrong with these guys?"

"They're scared of him," Marceline pointed at where a random dude was foaming at the mouth, throwing stuff and junk. "Hm. My dad's been here. Come on."

"No! We have to help him. I've got a ten in my pocket."

"You want to help him? Help me get my bass guitar back."

"How will that help—?"

"My dad stole my bass guitar, Finn! And when I get I back? I'm gotta break it over his neck and slam my dad back into jail!" she shouted. The random guy threw a trash can into a wall.

"Oh clam! But first we gotta help these guys, right Marceline?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, we'll do that."

So they headed back out, and were soon parked beside a back road. They climbed up a fire escape onto the roof of a somewhat short building.

"Redrock Drive. If my dad wants to get downtown, he'll have to go through here," Marceline explained, sitting so her feet dangled over the edge. Finn sat beside her. "Thanks again for giving me Hambo," Marceline blushed lightly, and Finn a little more deeply. "Oh glob, you haven't told Bonnie?"

"Um...I was supposed to?" she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Duh! Rule one of being a boyfriend, hero; don't keep secrets! Girls dig mysterious guys, but hate being out of the loop."

"Okay. Thanks, Marcie!"

"Don't mention it," he tried to hug her and she pushed him away. "No, seriously. Don't mention it."

Before long, Marceline's dad was below them. Finn prepared to spit, but Marceline was climbing down the fire escape and pouncing on her dad. He slammed her into the wall.

"Daddy..." she hissed, flipping onto his head.

"Karate kick!" Finn wondered how he could hear them.

"Marceline! Keep him right there!" he spat over the edge of the building, but Marceline pulled her dad away.

"Karate chop! You can't beat me up!"

"No, dad, I don't wanna beat you up. Not...not like really. Look, just stay outta my life!" she climbed back up the fire escape and sat beside Finn.

"You blew it, dude. We're supposed to be a team! A team whose sport, is stop your dad from stealing wallets...ball."

"I just want my dad to care about me," she rested her chin in her hands. Finn frowned, bummed at seeing her so down.

If Marceline's dad caring about her would make the girl happy, then Finn wanted him to care about her, too.

* * *

So they finally tracked Marceline's dad to the park.

"I'm gonna take him down!"

"Finn, you're like an ant to him. Metaphorically speaking."

"Oh yeah? Well this ant's about to get in his pants!"

"What?"

"Well—you know! Because I'm going to make him uncomfortable while I take back those wallets! Yaaaah! Give up those wallets, Marceline's dad! In the name of justice!" he charged and swung his fists blindly. The suited man turned and calmly put a hand over his face.

"Still following me, Marceline?"

"I'll stop following you if you give me back my bass!" her father turned Finn around and whacked him in the butt, making him fall.

"Now Marceline..."

"No one hits me in the butt without my consent!"

"I did!" Marceline shouted helpfully. Finn ignored her and ripped off Marceline's dad's coat. Wallets spilled everywhere. Finn grabbed the ax bass to stabilize himself as Marceline's dad kicked him into the air, but alas, he and the guitar sailed towards the fountain, separating in the air. Marceline gasped and leapt into said fountain, catching her guitar and leaving Finn to end up with a very sore and soggy bum.

"In your face, Dad!"

"Give back that ax, Marceline! You don't respect it enough!" he ordered.

"You don't respect anything, dad! Dad! I'm outta here."

"But—"

"Fine! Go! I'm too busy sucking to deal with you."

"Marceline, wait! When he's talking, he can't steal wallets!"

"I said, I'm outta here."

"Diversion! Need...diversion!"

So he played the recording of her song. Marceline and her dad turned to face each other, and Finn edged towards the man.

"Marceline...you really feel this way?"

"Well duh."

"I'm sorry I ate your fries."

"It's okay dad. It's...really okay"

"No it's not okay."

"Yeah, it is. Stop embarrassing me!"

"They were really cold. Anyhow, I love you Marceline. Don't you ever doubt that."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Oh Marceline, I am so—" Finn punched the man in the face so he wouldn't run away.

"What the—!" Marceline shouted as Finn pulled out his phone. "You just—!"

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" cop cars immediately pulled up on the grass and pulled away Marceline's dad. "I'll see you on parole, you sick freak."

"Finn! How could you do that!"

"How could I...save the day?"

"How could you embarrass me like that and then punch my dad?"

"How could I embarassave you?" she swung her ax bass at him.

"Whoa! Marceline!" he exclaimed, concerned for her emotional stability.

"I'm glad he's back in jail. That was emotionally exhausting."

"I'm also exhausted emotionally. I mean physically," they lay down together and looked up at the stars. Marceline chuckled as one shot rapidly across the sky.

"I've been meaning to ask you...what's up with that Bluetooth?"

"Oh, Jake's listening in. 'Sup, Jake?" a fart sound echoed over the Bluetooth, and Finn and Marceline laughed.

* * *

"Urgh...man, what happened last night?" Finn asked as he blinked awake from what had apparently been a very deep slumber. "If it was even night..." they were under a bridge.

"Man where are we?" Jake asked. "And why are we in a pile of bananas?" they climbed out of the bananas.

"What're you doing?" Finn asked Jake as he pulled out his phone.

"Gonna call Bonnie, see if she knows what happened to us..." he grumbled something about his camera phone. "Whoa!"

"What?"

"I must've vid-taped this junk before we got amnesiaed. Check it out!" Jake hit play.

On the screen, Finn and Jake were looking at a car.

"Gonna get in this thing!"

"Woohoo!"

"Here we—!"

The battery cronked out.

"What? Aw, come on!" Finn whined.

"I...guess we're here on porpoise?" Jake epically mispronounced "purpose." "But where are we?"

"You're in the parolee hotspot."

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaah," the boys' screams faded off.

"It's on the far side of town."

"There's a far side of town?"

"Guess so," Jake shrugged at his brother's question. "Whoa, check it out!" Jake pointed at a (rather crude) spray-painting of Marceline's dad. Beneath it were some words and junk, but they were tiny. The only big words were HUNSON ABADEER.

"Marceline's dad! We really are in the parolee hotspot!"

"Yeah, that's Hunson Abadeer. Well, I have to pee and no one's here so...you're free to go. But you can't leave the hotspot unless he gives you permission," the guy pointed at the painting.

"Piece of cake!" Finn boasted.

Then he had to stand in line to stand in line to stand in line.

"MATH THIS!" he screamed, punching his way into the house and looking around. Photos of Hunson were everywhere.

"NO ONE LEAVES THE HOTSPOT!"

"Wha...? Marceline?" Finn asked as she rushed him with her ax bass, screaming. He dodged, and the guitar slammed into the ground.

"Dude! I think her dad jacked her brain up!" Jake panted as they ran for the chain link fence visible through the open back door. They barely made it over. She hissed at them and went back inside.

"Marceline's in trouble!" Finn gasped. "We gotta save—I mean help her!"

"Alright, but I'm gonna take a shower first!"

"Jaaake! We gotta go now!"

"Can I at least plug in my camera phone, see if the camera turned itself on again?"

"Whatever man."

"Woot woot!"

* * *

"The phone done charging?"

"Yup," Finn checked.

"Alright, we're gonna figure this out, right...now!"

After watching a plopload of videos, Finn and Jake deduced one thing; Marceline's mind had been messed up. Again.

Also, bananas were used for unspeakable things.

"Whatever man. You go save her...I'm tired," Jake went to take a nap while Finn returned to the hotspot, lugging Marceline's "diary" with him. Yes, he had broken into her house. His logic was that it was for a good cause, which it was.

* * *

"Marceline! He rolled aside from a strike. "It's me, Finn! I'm your friend!" There was a brief moment of hesitation and confusion, then Marceline's glare darkened.

"I don't have friends!" Finn fled into the house and began to flip through the diary.

"Gotta...find...something...huh, who took this? JAKE!" there was a photo of him and Marceline sitting on a bench, eating ice cream and laughing. "This oughtta do it..." beside it was a tiny recording device, held on with tape. "Never play this EVER...this means you, Finn," he blushed. How had she known that he would leaf through her diary again? Respecting the girl's wishes, he left the recording alone, but held up the diary, open to the picture of him and Marceline. "MARCIE!" she paused. "CHECK THIS BIZ OUT!" he ran at her and shoved the diary in her face. She blinked.

And again.

Then she punched him in the face and sent him tumbling into the kitchen. Her father was there, making a sandwich. He froze in slight shock, slowly sliding out some random ingredient.

"What are you doing?"

"Just...grabbing a midnight snack..."

"Marceline...that's her out there!"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"No!" Finn shouted. "She doesn't want this, old man! If you gotta shoot her up to make her agree, she doesn't want it!" he charged out again and grabbed Marceline's face roughly. "Marcie. It's me," she stared at him, recognition flashing in her eyes, as large and distant as moons.

"F-Finn?"

"Marcie!" he tackled her in a hug. She dropped her ax bass and looked over his shoulder at her father.

"Dad, you...tricked me," he smiled innocently. "Dad that sucks!"

"I just...thought you'd want to make your old man proud. And you know...take over the parolee hotspot."

"Yeah I want you to be proud. I want to be proud of me!"

"No, I didn't mean...! Baby, of course I'm proud of you!" Finn finally let go. "And your friend? He's alright! The way he talked to me? Pretty brave."

"Okay okay, gotta go now, Dad," Marceline dragged Finn away. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Don't you mean 'save?'"

"I never need saving," the girl huffed. Finn shrugged. "But I am going diving next week...I figure I'll take you and your lame girlfriend with me. And Jake."

"Awesome," Finn grinned.

* * *

So a week later, they were standing on some beach, looking at the ocean.

"Dudes, let's do this!" Jake ripped off his shirt, which left him in yellow trunks. Finn was wearing sky blue. Marceline was the first of the two girls to drop her towel (she was wearing a wide-brimmed hat, which prevented the removal of a dress), and Finn's jaw would have dropped if she wasn't his friend (and if he was single), as she was showing far too much skin. Bonnie turned brilliant scarlet.

"M-Marceline!" she stammered. "Do you even have modesty?"

"Haven't we already been over this?" Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. Tag, you're it!" she began the childish game by poking Finn and sprinting across the beach. He chased her into the water, laughing. And the feeling of that water touching him...

"AAAAAH!" he fell and scrambled back.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Marceline asked confusedly, leaving the water and standing above him, hands on her hips.

"N-n-nothing!" he smiled shakily.

"Okay. But I can't really take you out diving if you won't even step into the ocean. Come on, weenie," she pulled him up and dragged him in.

"NO!" Finn ran away and hid behind a very confused Jake.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing."

"I...I think I'm afraid...of the ocean."

Marceline burst out laughing, and Jake giggled a little. Bonnie, now wearing a neon pink tankini, slapped them both.

"Guys! Finn could have serious psychological trauma and you're laughing?"

"Uh...yeah!" Marceline said like it was a no brainer. "But if you insist, I'll stop trying to push hi—"

"No! Marceline, Jake, Bonnie, you gotta help me get over this biz!" Finn shouted.

"Okay, fine! Wow...um...let's start with just getting you in the water," Marceline dragged Finn forward and Jake pushed while Bonnie stood on shore, a disgruntled expression upon her face.

"Hey, this isn't so bad!" Finn said as his feet touched the water. Marceline and Jake took his hands and led him in until his feet and ankles were covered. Then a wave washed over him, and Finn screamed (in a very manly way), jumping about two feet above the water, twisting around, and coming down hard on Marceline. She cried out as he knocked her backwards into the water, sprawled across her with his head buried in her chest. His face burned as he pulled himself onto his elbows and inched his way up her body so he could look her in the eyes, and he saw that she was blushing, too, under her hat. "Glob Marcie, I'm so sorry about that..."

"Tell it to your girlfriend," she shrugged. Finn opened his mouth, then realized that hers was open too and that their faces were too close, so he got up and hauled her to her feet, swiftly of course. His body had been shading hers before, and he didn't want her to burn. They left the water hastily. "I'm gonna go get some ice cream. Jake, you coming?"

"ICE CREAM!" Jake practically carried Marceline towards the vendor.

"Bonnie, um..." Finn didn't really know how to say "sorry I accidentally felt up another girl with my face," so he just kind of trailed off.

"It's okay, Finn. I know you don't think of Marceline that way," Bonnie smiled in understanding and kissed his cheek.

"There is something you should know, though," Bonnie frowned. "When I asked you to go to Marcie's house that one time, I gave her her old teddy bear, Hambo, and she kissed me. On the lips," Bonnie gasped. "She said it didn't mean anything, though. I just thought I should tell you anyhow," he neglected to admit that the revelation of such a deed had honestly been Marceline's idea, not his.

"Well I'll be sure and discuss with her just how affectionate she can get with my boyfriend," Bonnie growled. Finn was a little worried, for both girls, but said nothing. Jake and Marceline returned in the next instant, with two ice cream cones each.

"Cotton candy for Bonnibel," Marceline handed her a pink and blue swirled cone, "strawberry for me..."

"Chocolate for Finn, and vanilla butternut swirly maple bacon crunch for Jakey!"

"Ugh, gross man," Finn made a face.

"Whatever," Jake mumbled as he shoved the whole cone into his mouth. "OOMF! BRAIN FREEZE!" He was barely understandable as he spat ice cream onto everyone.

"Okay, back on track," Marceline said, wiping ice cream from her face and body. "Our last attempt to get Finn in the water didn't, um," she blushed, "work out so well, so let's try a different—" she picked him up and ran out as far as she could into the waves before dropping him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Finn screamed through water, thrashing around desperately. Marceline scrambled away from him before he could pull her down. Finn was panicking. He knew how to swim, but he had completely forgotten! His desperate gulps brought only water to his lungs, and darkness clouded his vision.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

When he awoke, Finn realized two things; his mouth tasted like bubblegum and someone was pushing on his chest. He blinked open his eyes to see black spots. He then struggled to sit up, but Bonnie practically tackled him to the ground.

"No!" she told him. "You almost drowned, Finn," he looked past her worried and relieved face to see Jake biting his nails and Marceline looking like she was about to cry, which shocked him far more than the news that he had nearly died. But Bonnie's closeness was distracting him from inquiring about the girl's emotional well-being, so he simply stayed silent as her tears were fought back. Eventually, he did open his mouth, although it wasn't to comfort anyone.

"I...I have to beat this biz," he rasped.

"Finn," Bonnie smiled and ran her hands through his—wait, where was his hat? "Everyone has phobias. Just—"

"No! I have to get over this! Marcie, you understand, right?"

"No, she's actually got a point," her voice sounded strained. "I nearly killed you," Finn opened his mouth to say that he had nearly killed himself with panic and that it hadn't been Marceline's fault, but Bonnie rested a finger over his lips.

"Sh. Save your strength."

"Okay," he was too dazed to do anything but agree. Her face was very close.

"We'll stay here. Jake and Marceline can go diving."

"B-but she paid for four—!"

"You almost died," Bonnie reasserted her point. "It doesn't matter what she paid," so Marceline and Jake went off, leaving Finn and Bonnie on the beach.

"You know, this is nice," Finn said as they lay side by side, basking in the sunlight. He had completely forgotten his worries about Marceline's financial situation.

"Mm," Bonnie smiled. Finn grinned and turned his head to face her. She turned as well, and he felt her sweet, sweet candy breath on his face.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"...We're at first base, right?"

"That's right. And no, we are not going to second. Marceline," insert frown here, "may be quite comfortable, but I need more time."

"I was just sayin' that I'm not ready; my...um...incident...with Marcie made me realize that. I don't want to move. I like us right where we're at."

"Then let's stay here a time, Finn," Bonnie turned to look back up at the sky. "Let's stay here a time."

"Mmkay," Finn also returned his gaze to the darkening abyss above him. "You wanna go do something? Jake and Marceline can walk."

"Alone at night? Without any weapons?" Bubblegum raised an eyebrow.

"Um, we'll come back for them?"

"Let's go," the two stood, put on their coverups, and headed away from the beach. When they reached Bonnie's car, they easily slid in.

"Can I drive?" Finn asked hopefully.

"No."

"B-but...?"

"It's illegal."

"Okay!" Finn immediately agreed that no, he should not drive. Bonnie blinked in clear surprise.

"Um...alright then?" they headed off to a small diner, each ordering a plate of cinnamon French toast. For dinner. They ate in silence, but it was a pleasant silence, full of promise and good things.

And Finn was content.

* * *

"MARCIE MARCIE!" Finn ran into her room at about four o'clock in the morning, wearing his pajamas. He had just had a fantastic dream, and he wanted dearly to make it a reality. He jumped on Marceline's bed and watched the girl sigh heavily, slowly blinking awake.

"Okay Finn," she yawned after about five minutes of waking up. "What's up?"

"I need to take Bonnie on an awesome date, but I don't know where!"

"Well Bonnie's a brainlord, so where would she want to go?"

"Um...I dunno..."

"She's way into stars. I'll pull a few strings and get you two alone in the planetarium."

"The whatsy-whoosit?"

"Um...let's run through it once. Tomorrow...or rather, later today, when I can actually think. And no, you won't be cheating; I'll just be educating you about what a planetarium is and what you should do."

"Great! Thanks, Marcie!"

* * *

So, after spending all day learning about (boring) stars and manners with Marceline, Finn was sitting on the planetarium seats with Bonnie, sharing a plate of spaghetti with her. His girlfriend was pointing out constellations in a much more interesting manner than Marceline had, telling their stories and whatnot instead of just saying what they were, but Finn wasn't watching the "stars" in the "sky" above. All his attention was focused on his girlfriend.

She was beautiful, smart, and kind. What more could he possibly ask for?

* * *

At school, Finn was assigned a project for English class. He needed to find a five hundred page book and write a short fanfiction about it. Sighing, he made his way into the school library after the day was over. Finn scowled as he browsed the library shelves. Nothing here caught his eye...until he spotted a door with a large red sign: DO NOT ENTER.

"Huh. That ought to have something!" Finn pushed the door open and walked in. There on a pedestal was a large, old, dusty, leather-bound book. Finn swept off the dust with his hand and discovered the title. "The Enchiridion. Huh. Never heard of this book. I'll take it!" he stuffed it into his backpack and walked out, ignoring the librarian like he always did.

* * *

"What's the big news, Finn?" Bonnie asked at his emergency jam sesh. Raen agreed in Korean, as did Marceline in English.

"Guys, check it out!" Finn exclaimed, slamming the Enchiridion onto his coffee table.

"Whoa!" Jake marveled. Finn opened the book to a random page.

It was blank.

"What the—?" Finn froze as a poem scrawled itself across the page.

_Enter reader, if you dare,_

_Oh you're in for quite a scare!_

_All beyond your wildest dreams,_

_All to hear your bloodshot screams!_

_How much longer must I wait,_

_Until I may seal your fate?_

_So please, reader, think on me,_

_And your wishes will be reality._

"AWESOME!" Finn yelled.

"Finn," Bonnie cautioned. "Be care—"

But Finn was already thinking hard, and everyone else was unconsciously thinking, too. And before they could even blink...

They were sitting beneath a treehouse at night.

And they weren't exactly themselves.


End file.
